There is Only Power
by loralee1
Summary: AU Post OotP, possible HBP content but not HBP complient, No pairing.Independant Harry. Summer after 5th year edited 111606
1. Rowena's Chamber

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I make no claims on the Potterverse

AU Post OotP Some elements of HBP but not HBP compliant, summer before 6th year.

This is my NaNoWriMo project for Nov 2005 unfortunately I only achieved a little over 40,000 words. This story is finished.

Chapter 1

Rowena's Study

Harry Potter was roaming the halls of Hogwarts alone late in the night again. As he had for the last few nights, tomorrow he would leave for the Dursley's once more; he was not looking forward to it.

It was a waste of time.

Sirius's death and the revelations from the Headmaster had made Harry realize that he needed to learn how to defeat Voldemort. It truly was his responsibility to save the Wizarding world.

His talk with Luna earlier in the evening made things clearer. He had to do it for Sirius but being stuck at the Dursleys wouldn't help. Maybe he should steal some books from the library. He snorted to himself Hermione would be horrified but he needed to know how to destroy Voldemort. Harry leaned up against one wall. Thinking fiercely 'I needed to know!'

The wall behind him dissolved and Harry fell backwards into a room he didn't know was there. As Harry regained his feet and began to look around the small study a voice spoke.

"Welcome young one, you must have a great thirst for knowledge to find your way to my chamber." The voice came from a portrait above the mantel.

Harry gazed in shock at the picture, "You-- You're a founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. I've seen your picture in Hermione's book. I didn't think there were any portraits of you here."

"You're not one of my Ravens are you child? What house are you in?" asked Rowena smiling.

"I'm a Gryffindor, I'm Harry Potter, I'm please to meet you ma'am," said Harry remembering his manners.

"So, little lion, how is it that you've found my chamber? Only those with a true thirst for knowledge and a need to learn have been led to my study."

"I need to learn how to kill a dark wizard or he will end up killing me and probably all my friends." Harry blurted to the kindly looking woman in the portrait. Then he dropped his gaze. Expecting to hear her tell him he didn't belong in her study, or to leave it to the adults to handle.

"Ah, my little lion and if I tell you how, will you rush right out to slay this dark wizard? Will this dark wizard's death truly be the end or will it just perpetuate the violence? Will his friends think you are the dark wizard? Would a duel truly solve your problem with this dark wizard? Or would you strike at him from the shadows?" asked Rowena, "perhaps you should tell me of this conflict and why you, my little lion must be the one to protect your friends."

Harry looked up at the portrait and took the seat she gestured to and began to tell his tale.

"So you see the prophecy says I have to be the one to kill him or die trying and if I knew more, if I wasn't so stupid, Sirius wouldn't be dead. I'm afraid; if I don't kill him soon more of my friends will die. I can't let that happen. I just can't."

Harry felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from him. Telling the tale to Rowena Ravenclaw had been easier than he thought it might be. She had made noises of shock and outrage had asked questions to clarify things and now he sat waiting for a verdict. Waiting to find out if she could help him.

"My little lion you are always welcome here in my study. You must come every evening and learn from my shelves. We will find away for you to vanquish your foe."

"I'm leaving for the summer in the morning," he reminded her.

"Then you must take some study materials with you, young lion." She gave a little laugh. "I was a lazy creature in life, young lion, I greatly tired of walking to the library each time I needed to do a bit of research. The shelf behind my desk is enchanted. It will call forth any book that lies within Hogwarts, well any book that isn't directly warded against my magics. Godric grew annoyed when I read his journal and taunted him about it." She laughed again.

"Do you know the copying spell my little lion?"

"Just the one that does one page at a time," replied Harry.

"So first stand in front of the shelf, little one. You must request the type of book you want if you do not know a specific title," she said

"Like, I want a book on quidditch?" Harry was surprised when the entire shelf filled with books. Rowena laughed again.

"More specific request I think, young lion. Tell the books to 'return' then request a book containing 'copy spells for books'."

"Why can't I just take the one from the shelf, ma'am?" asked Harry.

"The person it belongs to might miss it."

"I see, 'return'" the quidditch books vanished, "I need a book with a copying spell for books in it." Harry said to the shelf. Three books appeared. The first one Harry picked up was titled 'Book Safe Spells for Books'. Harry thumbed through and found a spell to copy the entire text of a book regardless of copyright wards. Rowena agreed that was the spell to use. He copied that page on to a parchment from the desk and started to return the book to the shelf when Rowena stopped him.

"Perhaps young lion you should practice on the one you have out. The next shelf over with all of the blue books, yes that one, they are blank. You must promise to bring back blank journal books when you return to refill my supplies for the next knowledge seeker. Now place the empty book over the one you wish to copy. Yes that's right. You have the wand movement and the incantation? Good now do it," came the instructions from the portrait.

Harry did as he was told. Took a moment to concentrate and then with a wave from his wand and a muttered, "xeroxis totalis" had copied the book to the new journal. Flushed with success he thumbed the new copy and then thrust the original onto the shelf and muttered, "return".

"So what do I need to study do you think ma'am?" asked Harry setting aside the first copied book.

"You said you had trouble learning mind magic's from your Professor Snape, perhaps a you should ask for a text on that. You mentioned underage magic isn't allowed, what about wandless magic? Are there specific things you'd like to learn young lion, which have not been offered in your course work. Perhaps you could learn the theory behind the ward that guards you so that you can argue for your release from an informed point of view." Then Rowena glanced off to one side of her portrait.

"The castle is wakening young one you'd best hurry, you've not more than an hour or two before you must leave here."

Harry nodded and began to request books on a variety of subjects. He thumbed through the offered texts. Copying some, replacing others and refining his search.

Two hours later Harry had a stack of books to take with him. From the first book he found a spell that allowed him to shrink them to pocket size with a re-expansion charm that would active on a word command and not show a use of magic. It would allow him to carry them in his pocket and expand them once he was home in the privacy of his room just in case his uncle locked up his trunk.

"I'll come and see you as soon as I get back in September," Harry promised.

"You must lay your hand on the wall, young lion, and say the words 'I seek the knowledge of Ravenclaw' and you will find me again," said Rowena with a smile.

When Harry left to room he found himself in a small side hall just down from the main entrance to the library. He looked back at the door but it wasn't there. It was a section of blank wall between a statue of a raven and a painting of a young girl in a library. Harry nodded happily yes he'd be able to find it again.

As Harry ran to the common room to prepare for the day he made the decision not to tell his friends about this. He was not ready to share the prophecy with them and telling them about Ravenclaw, well somehow he knew it would be best in his best interests not to share that information or Hermione would make him bring her here before the train left.

Revised 11/13/06

5


	2. Unlikely Allies

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Potterverse

Chapter 2: Unlikely Allies

The ride to Privet Drive had been a mostly silent affair with Uncle Vernon huffing occasionally and Aunt Petunia tut-tuting when he did. The warm feelings he'd gotten from the show of people sending him off stayed with Harry for most of the way until he caught sight of Dudley eyeing him speculatively when he though Harry wasn't looking. That look worried Harry slightly, the thought of Dudley plotting was not a comfortable one.

Dudley surprised Harry when they arrived at Privet Drive by helping him lift his trunk out of the boot and into the house. When Uncle Vernon questioned Dudley about it Dudley mumbled something about maybe those people were watching and he thought he'd be nice to the freak. Then when Vernon turned away he winked at Harry. Dudley helped all the way up to the room Harry used. Dropped his end of the trunk looked around the room snorted and stomped out.

A short time later Petunia called Harry for dinner. Harry wasn't surprised to walk into an argument between Dudley and his mother over food but was shocked by the outcome.

"Mum I told you I'm on a diet. I have to eat certain food while training and these portions are way to big. Do you want me to stay fat?" Dudley was saying as Harry entered the kitchen. Dudley's plate was piled high with three chops, mounds of potatoes with gravy and two rolls dripping with butter. Harry said nothing and looked at his own plate that held one small chop, a couple of lumps of potato and a dry roll. He shook his head slightly and picked up his fork as the argument reached crescendo.

"Fine you don't want this food wasted, make Harry eat it," yelled Dudley as he grabbed Harry's plate and slammed his own down in front of Harry. "This is the size portion I should have and look at him, how scrawny his is. The neighbors will talk for sure with him that skinny and puny looking. You should make him eat more so he looks healthy instead like some freaky concentration camp survivor."

Harry sat still in shock waiting to be either told to leave the table or to be forced to eat the huge pile of food. He thought it could go either way. Vernon huffed and turned purple then nodded for Harry to eat. While Petunia wailed about her baby starving himself. Dudley sat there with a smug look and when he caught Harry watching him winked once more.

Aunt Petunia had then given Harry a rather larger piece of pudding for afters though he noticed it was the exact same size at the one she gave Dudley. He was happy when he could retreat to his room after dinner.

Hedwig had arrived by that time. Harry had not wanted her locked in if Uncle Vernon had decided to lock Harry up this year. Harry petted Hedwig for a while and then sat down to write a very important letter.

_Dear Madam Hopkirk_

_I am writing for clarification of the restrictions on under age magic. I realize that I am not allowed to use magic in the summer but I would like to know the exact wording of the restriction. _

I have received warning notifications before though the first time was not me doing the magic it was a house-elf named Dobby, who currently works at Hogwarts and was trying to prevent me from returning to school, who did the hover charm.

_Last summer I was cleared by the Wizengamot for casting the Patronus against Dementors in the presence of my muggle cousin who, by the way, already knows about magic. _

_What I would like to know is if I'm attacked can I defend myself and how do I prove that it was self-defense. Also is practicing making potions in the privacy of my home against the under age magic laws._

_Is there any way to request a waiver to practice magic during the summer?_

_Thank you for your time._

_Harry Potter_

That should do it Harry thought. He hoped that the Hopkirk lady would write back. He'd send it off with Hedwig first thing in the morning.

Harry expanded one of his copied books Occlumency and Legilimency: Fortifying Your Mind hoping that he could learn what he needed to before it was to late.

Breakfast the next morning was a repeat of dinner with Dudley slamming his brimming plate in front of Harry and demanding Harry 'eat the greasy stuff I shouldn't have' for him. Harry wasn't about to object to the extra food but was beginning to worry what Dudley might be up to.

Later that morning as Harry weeded the back garden he became aware that Dudley was watching him. Harry expected to be tormented or have dirt kicked on him but Dudley did nothing and eventually left him alone. After a more normal sized lunch which Dudley did not show up for. Harry returned to his studies in his room this time with Freespelling: Wandless Magic for Beginners.

In the middle of the afternoon Harry heard Dudley return and tromp up the stairs. However Dudley's footsteps stopped outside Harry's door, Harry put down his book and stared at the door, which slowly opened. Dudley looked in.

"Um, hi Harry, can I come in for a minute?" asked Dudley.

"Ok I guess, what do you want Dud?" Harry decided to at least try to be polite since he had gotten a couple of good meals because of Dudley.

"Oh well, I wanted to ask you about those things. The ones from last summer, you know those dementy things," said Dudley sitting down in the desk chair.

"Dementors, Dudley, what about them?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Uh well, they uh they won't come back will they?" Dudley stammered slightly.

"I don't think so Dud, this bitch from the ministry sent them after me. I don't think she'll try it again though. They can't get into the house because of the wards, you know."

Dudley squinted slightly and Harry almost laughed at the thought that Dudley might hurt himself trying to think.

"Wards? What are wards? Things mum and dad would want to hear about?" ask Dudley after a moment.

"Uh yeah," said Harry, "Like magical fences that keep out the bad guys. I wouldn't want to mention them to your folks. The wards are supposed to be why I have to keep coming back here every year."

"Don't you know for sure? Don't they have those ward things other place that would be just as safe?" ask Dudley.

"No these are supposed to be special based on my mum's blood and the fact she died to protect me. Umm Dumbledore said, 'As long as I can call the place where my mother's blood resides as home I will be safe'. Harry told him wondering where this talk was going.

"Well what does that mean your 'mothers blood'? Mum and me? That doesn't sound very good to me Harry we certainly don't treat you like this is your home. Are you sure your safe here?" Dudley's brows knit together in a worried frown.

Harry gaped at him, "Are you feeling alright Dud? You're acting awful funny. You aren't really worried about me are you? What are you up to?"

"Aw Harry I'm sorry, I'm going about this in the wrong way. I just wanted to apologize to you for all the bad things I done to you over the years. I've been seeing the school shrink this year, those dementor things really did a number on me. I've had nightmares and panic attacks and thought I was going out of my mind. Course the shrink thinks I had an 'epiphany about my living conditions'." Dudley drew quotes in the air at those words and grinned.

"I couldn't really tell him I got scared by invisible evil demon things now could I? Or about why my parents treat you so terrible. He thinks that they were just afraid that you'd overshadow me so they kept you suppressed and spoiled me. The shrink said that both conditions are a form of child abuse and if we were still little he'd have called child services but as we are both almost of age he said I should try help you and if I can't make my folks see reason, leave home as soon as I'm of age." Dudley smirked at Harry's gob smacked expression then continued to talk.

"Are you surprised that I'd take your side or that I know some big words and can actually complete an entire sentence?"

Harry could only nod for a moment and then managed to find his tongue.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my cousin?"

Dudley laughed, "Don't try to tell me you liked me better before, Potter or I'll have to punch your face in you little freak. Is that better _cousin_?" And he cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly.

"Damn, it is you, I was worried someone had polyjuiced you Dud," laughed a relieved Harry. "So what do you really want?"

Dudley looked down at his feet for a moment and blushed slightly and then looked Harry in the eyes.

"I want us to start over Harry, I know I can't make up for the past, you probably won't ever forgive me for all the bad stuff but I'd like to try to be friends or at least not enemies. There are some cousins who go to my school that are closer than brothers, they're best mates and I'm kind of jealous I wish that could have been us, you know. And part of that is finding out about you and your world and why you are here."

"Wow, um I don't know what to say Dud, I think yeah I think I'd like that. Friends?" And he held out his hand. This time it was Dudley that looked gob smacked.

"I didn't think you'd accept," he said," Great, so tell me about your school and these ward things and those people at the station. Was one of those girls yours? What about that guys eye that was totally freaky oh I mean it was uh…"

Harry's laughter cut off Dudley's stuttering.

"Moody's eye is freaky even in my world. He can like, see out of the back of his head with that thing and I think under peoples clothes and through walls. Neither Ginny, the red head, nor Hermione, the brown haired one, are my girls. More like sisters or something. I have a book on wards that I'll start reading tonight that may give us some answers and those people were just concerned for me. I think they'd rather I went home with them than back here. They were watching the house last year."

"They must not have been doing a very good job if those thing got past them," said Dudley with a bit of venom.

"Well it was 'Dung who was suppose to be on watch that day and he took off early 'cause he had some shady deal going down and figured nothing had happened so far so what the hey," said Harry.

"What about that girl with the pink hair Harry she was really good looking?" asked Dudley.

"No, she's like seven or eight years older and she's an Auror, a magic constable." Harry shook his head.

"Oh, to bad."

"Say Dud, if worst comes to worst and the wards would fail. I need you to try to get your mum and dad out of the house. If dark wizards or Voldemort would come here it's me they'd be after and as much as I don't really want to be here I don't want to see you or your folks dead either. So you need to cut and run if you can or hide it you can't get away," said Harry seriously.

Dudley nodded his understanding, "And if we can't hide or run how do we fight back? Will a good solid punch in the jaw take one down?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't know Dud, they can use magic it's hard to fight that. I'd say if you could get close enough then a punch might work but there are spells that can revive a man that's been knock out. My friend and I were in a fight not long ago and the problem was we'd curse them and their friends would just wake them back up." He shook his head. "They were trying to kill us and we had to fight back with stunners and kiddy jinxes."

"Harry you need your stick to do that stuff right? What happens if your stick gets broken?" Dudley's face was all scrunched up like he was thinking hard but Harry was suddenly wary.

"Well most wizard's do need their wands to do magic but some can do magic without a wand. You know like when I blew up Aunt Marge." Harry said thinking there let him worry about that one.

"So you don't have to have one, but most do? You're better then? That's good then, Harry. If it comes down to a fight I'll give them the old one two and then snap their wand. I won't let them get you if I can help it," said Dudley, cracking his knuckles once again with an evil smile.

Harry was suddenly worried, "Dud, promise me you'll try to escape, that you'll only fight as a last resort."

"Sure Harry I promise."

Petunia called them to dinner shortly there after and both Harry and Dudley were amused to see their plates held an exactly equal amount of food.

Harry started reading Wards and Shields: Protections Made Easy that night. He wasn't done with either of the other books yet but Dudley's questions had made him wonder it he had the answer easily available.

The next morning brought a non descript owl with a thick letter from Malfalda Hopkirk.

Dear Mr. Potter 

_Thank you for you inquiry. Enclosed please find two booklets entitled Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and International Confederation of Warlock' Statute of Secrecy. _

_I have reviewed your record and investigated the first incident you mentioned. As your claims are valid I have expunged this incident from your record. _

_Further your record indicates that you were cleared of the last incident also._

_I have flagged your file to alert The Department of Magical Law Enforcement that assistance is needed in the event that we register defensive spell work at your residence._

_If under further investigation by responding Aurors we discover such spell work was not justifiable then we will move to suspend or expel you and order your wand destroyed. You are entitled to request a hearing if you wish to dispute the charge._

_Potion making is not covered under the Decree as long as the potion in question contains no active spell work. However providing potions to muggles who are not aware of the magical community is illegal under the Statute of Secrecy._

_Your legal guardians can request a waiver for practicing spell work. Enclosed is the form and restrictions._

_One last item Mr. Potter, although it is not common knowledge, the Ministry's acknowledgement of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named allows those students who are at least sixteen years of age, who have completed their OWL with an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts and passed at least three other classes with an E or better to claim wand rights. That is the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery will no longer apply. Enclosed is the form for this claim._

_If you have further questions please do not hesitant to write. I wish more students would take responsibility for their actions as you have._

_Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter twice, he knew that the Dursley's would never sign a waiver request but then it sunk in. After his birthday if he got good enough marks he could request wand rights and do magic. Harry reread the last part a third time and realized just what Ms. Hopkirk was telling him. That he should tell his friends about claiming wand rights. Yes writing to her was the best thing to have done.

As he sat down to write Hermione he hesitated. Would Dumbledore have told him this when he received his OWL's he wondered. Would Hermione tell Dumbledore what he was planning? Hermione's birthday was in September she was already sixteen as was Ron. Neville's birthday was the day before his. They all needed to know this so they could protect themselves. It had to be phrased just right to Hermione so she didn't think she had to tell in order to protect Harry. He didn't want her to think he was going to do something stupid after all. She'd already been hurt once because of his stupidity. She might think it best now to snitch on him. Well he had to take the chance. They had to be ready when the OWL's came.

Instead of picking up his quill Harry picked up the little booklet entitled Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and began to skim it. He reasoned that if he could quote the Decree Hermione would be more open to listening. She would immediately write for her own copy. Harry snickered; he'd quote the book, suggest she check his logic and write the DA with the info because she had the list of members.

Harry's grin widened as he found the section on wand rights in a time of war or under threat of a dark wizard. Now to write the letter and make Hermione think it's her idea. Maybe the hat was right. He'd have made a good Slytherin; he should let his sneaky side out more often.

Revised 11/13/06

9


	3. Those Lazy Crazy Days of Summer

There Is Only Power 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse

Chapter 3

Those Lazy Crazy Days of Summer

Harry's mornings were spent gardening or on odd jobs for Aunt Petunia. Harry didn't mind, it got him out into the sunshine and he actually enjoyed working in the garden when he could stop and get a drink of water when he wanted or take a short break when he needed to.

Uncle Vernon ignored Harry as much as possible and Harry ignored him in return it worked well.

The afternoon's Harry spent reading his books and practicing those things that he could without the use of a wand. The Occlumency helped against the dreams and Voldemort didn't seem interested in trying to break in so far. Harry realized that he was a natural Legimens. That was how he was able to turn the spell around on Snape and how he was able to spy on Voldemort at times.

The book on the wards talked about rune bases, blood protections and sex magic rituals for various kinds of wards but nothing about the kind of protections Dumbledore had talked about. Harry had come to the conclusion that he could make the Dursley's safer once he could do spell work after his birthday. He copied out the runes he would need to write in his blood on the foundations and memorized to spell, he practiced the wand movement with a pencil.

As long as he did as well as he thought he had he could claim wand rights and ensure added protections on Dudley and his parents. Though the thought flitted through his brain that if Dud hadn't turned nice he probably wouldn't have considered it.

He'd read A Guide to Unlocking Your Inner Beast and had begun the first stages of the animagus transformation. The theory behind Occlumency helped with the mind set need to find the animal and transform.

He found a lot of surprising material in two of the books he'd copied, Soul Bonds; Blood Bonds and Heart Bonds and an untitled journal of Dumbledore's research into the Dark Mark and Harry's own connection to Voldemort.

The journal gave the spell that Dumbledore believed had been used to create the Dark Mark but gave the conclusion that the mark couldn't be removed because Voldemort had use the incantation in Parseltongue. It also discussed some of the spells Voldemort had incorporated into the Mark placed on his followers. The research had to be from Snape's mark and Harry came to the conclusion that this was the reason Dumbledore trusted Snape, because he'd allowed the Headmaster to experiment on him. From the descriptions in the journal those experiments had to have been invasive and painful. There were also descriptions and incantations that Dumbledore had layered on top of the dark mark to insure Snape's loyalty to him while hiding the tampering from Voldemort. Harry had begun to wonder if Snape had any free will left. It was no wonder he was an unpleasant greasy git.

When Harry had found out he could do potions, he'd owl ordered a NEWT potions set and several potions books. He didn't believe that he would be able to take the NEWT class but he was determined to take the NEWT test. He could use the potions practice and keep the potions he made. He focused on healing potions and began research into and eyesight correction potion. He looked for the instructions for wolfsbane didn't find them in the books that he'd ordered.

Dudley and Harry had several long conversations during this time period. They spoke about life in general and what they wanted to do. Harry was no longer sure that he wanted to be an Auror. He felt he could use the training to fight Voldemort but if by some miracle he could defeat him before that he might want to do something else, maybe Quidditch or he could become a beach bum and do nothing.

Dudley wasn't sure he wanted to continue at Smeltings. He talked about leaving school and beginning to train for boxing in the Olympics in four years time. Harry shook his head that wouldn't happen Vernon would see to that. Harry began to realize that was mostly Dudley's insecurity about his marks talking. Dudley was deeply afraid he'd failed his GCSE's.

Dudley offered to teach Harry how to box but Harry didn't think that it was for him. Fitness training sure but he didn't think punching Voldemort in the nose was the power the prophecy meant. Though he did have a couple of nice daydreams about it.

Harry had noticed 'Dung Fletcher in the back garden a couple of times. It wasn't that Harry could see him it was that he could smell alcohol and tobacco. Strong enough that Dudley noticed once also. Harry knew that there must be other Order members around but none of them spoke or let him know that they were there. Harry found it very disturbing and annoying that people were watching him so closely but wouldn't give him the courtesy of letting him know that they were there.

Harry faithfully sent a message to the Order every three days but was annoyed that he received no news back. Dumbledore's promise of telling him what he needed to know seemed to have been a lie and Harry's anger at Dumbledore was growing.

Hermione had confirmed Harry 'theory' on wand rights and had sent off letters to all the DA members who had either gotten their OWL's last year or were waiting for them this year. Harry snickered over Neville's last letter. His Gran had gotten him a waiver so he could practice with his new wand. He had described in graphic detail the control problems he was having with his new wand. All of Neville's spells were over powered and he'd blown out one wall of his green house while trying to contain some plant Harry never heard of.

The week of Dudley's birthday his GCSE marks came. That had resulted in a huge blow up with Vernon. Dudley marks weren't bad, he'd passed everything and Vernon had gone through the catalog for A levels to make selections for Dudley and had more or less told Dudley what he was going to take. Dudley had balked and told his father his didn't want to continue school. Vernon had gone ballistic, he'd turned purple and screamed that no son of his would be on the dole, that Dudley damn well was going back to Smelting and then on to University.

Harry had watched them scream at each other from the stairs, Petunia standing in the hall below wringing her hands. When Vernon struck Dudley, Harry had retreated to his room and locked himself in and Petunia had intervened.

Eventually after several days of bristly silence Vernon and Dudley had compromised. Dudley would return to Smeltings but would not be studying business management and accounting but instead would study communications and informational systems, specifically computers.

Harry had wondered if he and his father would have fought like Dud and Vernon. He wrote to Remus Lupin to ask exactly what James Potter had done for a living and what Remus thought James would want Harry to do.

Harry's OWL results arrived the day before his birthday. He was surprised and shocked to find he'd done even better than he thought he might. Harry had achieved and O plus in Defense Against the Dark Arts, O's in Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, E's in Transfiguration, Herbology and Astronomy, he'd passed History of Magic with an A which he couldn't quite believe and failed Divination which didn't surprise him in the least.

Harry had filled out and sent off his request for wand rights that afternoon hoping that it could be processed the next day and that soon he would be able to practice magic.

Late in the afternoon had come a letter from Dumbledore informing him that he would not be allowed to leave Privet Drive that summer. That he should not leave the property at all and that as of August 1 he would no longer be able to send or receive mail, as owls would attract too much notice. Harry was seething by the end of the letter, as there was no mention of wand rights or an alternative way to communicate with the Order or his friends. If Dumbledore thought he could cut Harry off from everyone completely he had another think coming.

Harry stayed up to see if he might have birthday owls that night. Shortly after midnight Hedwig arrived with something from Hermione. Apparently she had gone to Hermione's after delivering the letter to Mafalda Hopkirk. Then Pig and Errol came, followed by the Neville's Gran's owl. As Harry managed to relieve them of their burdens three more owls flew in, followed shortly by another half dozen or so.

Harry couldn't believe he'd received so many presents; candy from Ron and of course a book from Hermione called An Offensive Defense: When Fighting Back is Not Enough. Moody had sent an Aurors Handbook with a note not to tell anyone he had it and to practice 'Constant Vigilance'. He'd received little odds and ends from assorted members of the DA and a letter from Remus saying he hoped to be able to come and see Harry in a few days.

Harry had made a list as he opened things and then placed them away in his trunk out of sight of Aunt Petunia who had peeked in suspiciously several times during the summer. She'd frowned at the sight of his potions work but had not said anything and Harry thought it best to keep the 'freaky' things out of sight as much as possible, as well as keeping his room neat.

It was very early when he turned out the light to go to sleep. As he cleared his mind in preparation for sleep he checked the wards about the house. Harry had learned to sense the wards from the ward book he'd copied. It was rather easy to do and he'd developed the habit of checking them each evening. He could actually only sense two, the outer alarm at the property edge and the inner repelling ward on the outer walls and doors. He had never been able to sense the blood ward that Dumbledore told him about though he had tried, his book didn't cover it so I didn't know what to look for.

He was just about to drop off when the alarm ward was breeched startling Harry to full alert.

Revised 11/13/06

5


	4. The Battle of Privet Drive

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter his friends, relatives, enemies and assorted bystander are not mine and I make to claims to them.

Chapter 4

Battle on Privet Drive

Snapping to full alert, Harry reached for his glasses and wand and stepped silently to the window to peer out into the darkness. The Order members had never triggered the alarm nor had any of Dudley's friends. Harry suspected but didn't know for sure that the ward trigger was the dark mark. Just out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of green spell light. Yes Death Eaters were here.

Silently Harry slid out of his room and into Dudley's. Dudley had promised to protect his parents and to do that he had to be awake.

Harry touched Dudley's shoulder and then covered his mouth.

"Dudley wake up!" Harry whispered fiercely. "Death Eaters are coming you have to try to get your parents to hide. Take them to the attic and stick them behind the wardrobe up there and stay there. If they get me maybe they'll leave you all alone if they can't find you right away."

Dudley nodded his understanding. They had spent one afternoon rearranging the attic into a hiding place just in case.

Harry left Dudley and made his way down stairs avoiding the creaking ones. He reached out. They hadn't yet breeched the inner ward but Harry could tell it was starting to waver. They were going to come in the front door. Harry moved behind the couch to give him some cover. He could hear noises from over head and Uncle Vernon beginning to protest. Well hell, he thought I guess there will be another hearing and cast a shield on the door and then a silencing charm at the ceiling. He could no longer hear Uncle Vernon's voice when wards collapsed and the front door caved dispelling his shield. As several black shadows filled the doorway Harry could only hope that Dudley had succeeded in getting his parents to the attic.

"Check the back" came low voiced orders, "you in there, the rest of you follow me up the stairs they should all be sleeping."

Harry was ready to cast stunners when that plan went to hell.

Vernon Dursley appeared at the top of the stairs waving a pistol and flipped on the light switch.

"Get out, I've had enough of you freaks…" Vernon's yell was cut off by a sickly green light and he collapsed half way down the stairs.

Harry was shocked into action. He began to fire off spells as fast a possible.

"Reducto, stupefy, Incarcerous, Reducto" he screamed from behind the couch. The death eaters who were more or less bunched at the base of the stairs began to fall. Then seemed to pull themselves together. Two moved into the hall along the stair case out of sight of Harry, one on the staircase began to retreat as Vernon's body was blocking the way up. Three moved into the living room toward Harry with shields up. The last Death Eater moved back into the entryway behind the advancing men.

The sound of a gunshot drew all eyes back to the staircase where Petunia was crouched over the body of her husband with his pistol in her hand. As if in slow motion one of the advancing Death Eaters fell back into the wall blood pouring from his chest.

Harry saw Dudley cricket bat in hand vault the staircase rail from just behind his mother and the sickening sound of bones breaking told Harry that another Death Eater was down. He saw Petunia hit with the same purple flame curse that had taken down Hermione in the Ministry and fired a Reducto at that man.

The Death Eater in the entryway had joined the fight now attacking the remaining ones from behind. The wall shook in the hall way and somehow over the noise of the fight Harry heard the distinctive sound of a wand being snapped.

Harry giggled as he dueled the last death eater. His shield fell to a cutting hex scoring a stinging line across his left cheek. The Death eater raised his wand, his shouted "Avada" and was cut off by a Reducto to the back from the entryway death eater who was on the floor bleeding but still able to cast.

Harry's wand came up to curse the last Death Eater when he dropped his wand and dragged the mask from his face.

Harry stood ready to curse Severus Snape his most hated teacher. A man who had apparently just saved Harry's live again. As Harry just looked at him Snape sneered in his most hateful voice.

"Well Potter here's your chance, are you going to just stand there like the idiot you are or are you going to kill me?"

As Dudley emerged from the hallway bat raised Harry lowered his wand slightly and replied, "Good to see you too Professor. Don't hit him Dud he's on our side mostly, you ok?"

Dudley nodded and then caught sight of his parents on the stairs.

"They wouldn't go Harry, I tried but you know Dad."

Harry nodded but kept his eyes on Snape.

"Are there more Professor, outside or coming. Do you know how soon the Order might be here?" he asked.

Snape shook his head, "No more death eaters, Potter, I wasn't able to inform Dumbledore of the mission. I tripped the alarm when we entered the property they should be here any time." Snape's voice shook slightly with pain.

Harry cast bindings on the two death eaters that were still alive. Dudley was gleefully getting ready to snap another wand when Harry stopped him.

"Since the owner is dead it can be used as evidence Dud, I have may have to prove we were attacked so better leave it."

At that moment a strange man entered the house. Harry's wand snapped up and Dudley raised his bat. The man held up his hand in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm Auror Anthony Blackthorne, what in the name of Merlin is going on here." He demanded.

"Harry Potter, sir, as you can see my family was attacked by death eaters. You're a little late don't you think?" snarled Harry offended by the man's attitude.

"Sorry Mr. Potter I--" he was interrupted by Amelia Bones entering the house wand drawn.

"Blackthorne what did you think you were doing? You stepped over a conscious combatant and never even looked." She shook her head and knelt cautiously to look into the face of Severus Snape. Snape glared at her.

"Madam Bones, Professor Snape is a spy for Dumbledore, he saved my life tonight. He shouldn't be taken into custody but I think he needs a healer as soon as possible." Snape's glare transferred to Harry. Amelia Bones nodded.

"Is the scene contained Mr. Potter?"

"Yes ma'am all the death eaters are down and either dead or bound. You'll want to check outside though I should have had a guard and they may be dead as well.

Bones flicked her wand and sent sparks out the doorway. She stepped over Snape and continued into the house where Blackthorne was using his wand to make a recording of the scene. Another Auror, one Harry didn't know followed her and then a Healer entered and immediately began to work on the still glaring Snape.

Bones spoke to Blackthorne in a low tone Harry only heard part of his reply 'but he killed them all'. Bones scowled at Blackthorne and shook her head then came over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter can you tell me what happened here tonight?

"Yes if you will tell me why it took you so long to get here?" Harry answered back with out really thinking about it. He heard Snape hiss and notice he was being glared at again.

"Um sorry that didn't come out quite right ma'am," said Harry in a politer tone.

"Quite alright Mr. Potter I too am annoyed at the response time. Your file was flagged for an immediate response to defensive magic use. The Auror on duty apparently is either an unmarked death eater or a sympathizer. We will be questioning him closely for sometime." Madam Bone told Harry eyes flashing. "Which is partly why I am here. Now please tell me exactly what happened."

"Yes Ma'am I was just going to sleep when the alarm ward was tripped."

"You're a night owl then, Mr. Potter, it is after all 4 o'clock in the morning."

"I have a tradition of staying up late the night before my birthday. I'm sixteen today and received a flock of owls just after midnight." Harry grinned slightly, and then hissed as the wound on his cheek pulled. "Any way I learned how to sense the wards this summer and have been 'feeling' them every evening. So when the alarm ward at the edge of the property went off. I got up and woke Dud. Err, my cousin Dudley Dursley," Harry gesture toward Dudley who was sitting staring at his parent's bodies and being treated by the healer.

"Dud and I had discussed the possibility that we might be at risk for an attack and he was supposed to get them and go hide in the attic. I came down here to distract the Death Eaters, as it was me they wanted. I thought if I could hold them off long enough for help to come then maybe my relatives wouldn't be killed. I shielded the door and cast a silencing charm on the ceiling. They blew the door and came in and started to spilt up to search the house. Uncle Vernon turned on the lights at the top of the stairs and was killed with an AK, I fired curses into the group of them downing three. Aunt Petunia must have followed Uncle Vernon down 'cause the next thing I know she shot that one." Harry pointed to the dead guy against the far wall from the stairs. "Then that one shot a purple cutting curse at her and I used a Reducto on him. Dud took out a couple and Professor Snape ambushed the ones getting back up from the back. I dueled that one" pointing once more, "and he broke my shield and cut me an just as he was about to Avada me when Professor Snape got him from the floor." Harry was beginning to shake by this time and Madam Bones reached out to hug him.

"You did an excellent job Mr. Potter. You defended yourself and then were able to give me a very concise report."

Madam Bones was interrupted at this point by Dumbledore who Harry had not seen come in.

"I am disappointed in you Harry," said Dumbledore, "you should not have revealed Professor Snape's position as a spy. I could have arrange for him to escape ministry custody at a later time."

Amelia Bones gaped at Dumbledore and Harry leapt to his feet enraged.

"Where the hell were you. You should have been here. You can't possibly think Voldemort would have let him live after a failure like this. The only survivor and then he just happens to escape, you're barmy," snarled Harry.

"Now Harry there is no need for you to concern yourself over this. Severus will just have to return to Voldemort and explain that he has you fooled," said Dumbledore. Harry glanced at Snape who now looked rather pale and nauseous.

Bones interrupted at this, "Are you trying to tell this boy he should have lied to me Albus Dumbledore?" she hissed.

"No Amelia, I…"

"It sure sounded like to me," said Harry, "I certainly wasn't going to lie. You have no right coming in here where my relatives are dead and telling me you're disappointed in me."

"You relatives are dead Harry? I'm afraid you can't stay here any longer then, get your things, I'll take you somewhere safe," said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him incredulously.

"That's all you have to say? You said I'd be safe here, that my relatives were safe because the blood charm. You lied to me, and now you want me to trust you to take me somewhere _safe_! Your letter today said there was nowhere else safe and I had to stay here the whole summer cut off completely from my friends and now I'm suppose to just blindly go with you to some place _safe_?" The last word was screamed into Dumbledore's face. Harry took a deep breath and tried clear his mind and rein in his anger.

"I'm not going to headquarters, I'm not going anywhere with you. You are not my guardian you are only the headmaster of a school I may or may not be attending in the fall. Get out of my house." Harry's tone had become icy and Dudley had come over to stand just behind Harry.

"You are not welcome here, leave my cousin alone," stated Dudley hefting his bat.

"Albus I think you had better do as Mr. Potter asks. As you can see he doesn't react well to uninvited guests," said Amelia Bones gesturing to the bodies the other Aurors were bagging for transportation to the ministry.

"This isn't over Harry, we will speak again when you have calmed down." He glanced at Snape who had been moved to the couch to recover before being questioned. "I'll expect a full report Severus." Then he turned on his heel and left the house.

Harry slumped into a chair with his head in his hands. Madam Bones patted Harry on the shoulder and then asked to speak with Dudley and they moved to the other side of the room. Harry could barely hear Madam Bones' questions to Dudley but he heard Dudley's answer clearly.

"Of course I meant to kill them. I knew my dad was dead when I jumped off the stairs. I'm a big guy and I landed on that first guys shoulders and broke his neck as we hit the floor. Surprised me it was that easy. The second guy was stupid he just stared. I hit him up side of the head with my bat and grabbed his stick thing, uh I mean his wand with the other, he hit the floor and I broke his wand." There was another murmured question.

"Oh Harry said most frea, err, wizards need their wands to do magic and that if they don't have 'em they're pretty helpless. I can't do magic so I thought I level the field some. That guy tried to get back up, I'd dropped the bat to break the wand so I bashed him about the face a few times then kicked his head in when he went down. Then I picked up the other guys wand and broke it grabbed my bat and came out of the hall just as that Professor guy shot a spell at the one Harry was fighting. I thought he had bad aim when he pulled off his mask and Harry said he was on our side. It was all over by then."

Snape made a strangled noise from the couch and attracted Harry's attention. He was still pale but looked to be regaining his strength.

"All right there, Professor?" asked Harry politely.

"What do you care Potter you've sealed my death warrant with your Gryffindor tendencies," snarled the Professor.

"No sir, you do what Dumbledore wants it will lead to your death, it's not my fault that he wants to send you back to that sadistic bastard. You can't tell me that he doesn't have any other spies. He can't be so stupid as to rely on just one." Harry retorted.

"Potter even if I don't return to the Dark Lord I am a dead man. I wish you had given in to your vindictive streak and just killed me," said Snape in a defeated tone of voice.

"I'm not vindictive, sir, I certainly don't want to see you dead," Harry said rather confused.

"Of course you do, Potter. You blame me for Black's death and I've been nothing but cruel to you for the last five years," retorted Snape shaking his head.

Harry eyed him speculatively for a moment.

"Sir, what do you know of the spells contained in the dark mark? Has Dumbledore shared his research with you? How it can be removed?"

Snape looked shocked for a moment and then became furious.

In a low tone he said, "You have no idea what you are talking about boy, the mark can't be removed, it's a soul bond, and it's permanent!"

"No it's not sir, I have a copy of the headmasters research, _he_ doesn't know I have it. He has the incantation he thinks Volde used and the reason everyone thinks it's unbreakable is because it's in Parseltongue and only some one who can speak it can affect the mark. I can prove what I'm saying sir. If you will trust me."

Snape just stared at Harry shaking his head in disbelief. Madam Bones who wanted to question Snape interupped their discussion. She suggested that Harry and Dudley pack a few things, as they wouldn't be able to stay in the house for a while. Harry went up to gather his things and dress, when he was done he checked on Dudley who was just sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's going to happen now Harry? I'll have to go to Aunt Marge won't I? I hate it there," Dudley shook his head, "I just can't believe they're gone. I-- " and Dudley cried.

"I don't know Dud. I'll see what I can do. Maybe there is a way we can stick together the rest of summer. Till school you know," said Harry. "Pack for a couple of days and I'll go see what's next 'k?"

I was just after six am when Harry returned downstairs to find an owl waiting on him.

"That looks like a ministry owl Mr. Potter. I dare say the Improper Use of Magic office has sent you a notice. Don't worry your use of magic was justified and I will take care of it for you," said madam Bones in a kindly voice.

Harry opened the envelope surprised to find not a notice but his wand rights permit signed by Mafalda Hopkirk. He showed the document to Madam Bones who smiled and added a copy to her notes.

"Madam Bones, what happens to Dudley and me now? I don't really want to be under Dumbledore's control. I have money in my vault at Gringotts there may be enough there for Dudley and me to live on for the summer," asked Harry.

Amelia Bones looked surprised for a moment then glanced at Snape who also looked rather surprised.

"Mr. Potter I'd think that you have quite enough in your vault. The Potters were one of the wealthiest pureblood families in Britain. I know for a fact that you own several properties where you could take up residence. They are in the trust that I'm sure your father left for you and under the circumstance I'm sure the goblins will allow you access to one," Amelia Bones said.

"Trust, properties? I don't know anything about what my parent's might have left Madam Bones. I only know about my vault, it had a lot of gold in it when I saw it last, in the summer after my second year. I don't know how much I might have left since then because I haven't been allowed to go shopping for my own supplies since then," said Harry confused.

Amelia Bones looked shocked and Snape sat up straight.

"Mr. Potter is that why you don't wear your family ring, because you never bothered to retrieve it from your family vault?" asked Snape with his customary sneer.

"I have a family ring?" asked Harry, "No one's ever mentioned it. How was I supposed to know I had a family vault? Who was supposed to tell me? My muggle relatives would have stolen everything if they'd know I had money. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came to get me. People get mad or think I know all this stuff about my family or the Wizarding world but no one tells my anything. When I do ask questions I'm told I don't need to know or I'm to young to worry about it." Harry blew out a his breath and a sat down with his face in his hands, his voice muffled he continued, "I'm sorry it's not your fault I'm stupid, please just tell me what I need to know."

Amelia Bones sighed, "You are not stupid but something is very strange here Mr. Potter. I believe that you need to go to Gringotts as soon as possible, today. I will have Auror Blackthorne escort you for your own safety. Your cousin has an aunt doesn't he? I believe we will have the muggle authorities notify her and she can--"

"Dudley doesn't want to go to Aunt Marge. He wants to stay with me. Have her make arrangements for everything and tell her Dudley will contact her later this afternoon. We can do that after Gringotts," Harry said firmly. Amelia nodded that would work.

Harry looked at Snape. "Have you thought about what I said earlier sir? If you want to try it we should do it before you have to see Dumbledore and he makes you tell him everything that went on here."

Snape nodded, "I suppose you can't make it any worse Potter, if you kill me at least I won't have to deal with you any longer." The venom dripping from his words didn't match the expression on his face. Amelia was concerned.

"Mr. Potter given Professor Snape's seeming rancor perhaps it would be better for you and he not to interact."

Snape took on a look of panic and gritted his teeth.

"Sorry ma'am he can't help it. I'm sorry Professor I think she should know," Harry opened his trunk and pulled a blue leather bound book out and opened it to check the first page. He nodded and then closed the trunk, retaining the book. "This is a copy of a research journal that Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't know I have. It's his research on the dark mark and notations he made when he tinkered with the Professor's mark." Harry opened the book to show Amelia, while Snape sat gritting his teeth and glaring holes into Harry.

"You can see that the Professor has very little in the way of free will. He must behave in certain set ways, I believe I can break the Dark Mark and because Dumbledore's spells overlay the mark they will break as well." Harry shivered at the grin that spread over Snape's face, seeing Snape smile was just wrong.

"Mr. Potter I--," Amelia hesitated, "I truly do not know what to say. The spells that have been used here are quite illegal. I--" she eyed Snape warily unsure if there might be a hidden trigger somewhere in the man's psyche.

"If it works ma'am, the Professor may have something to tell you," said Harry seemingly reading Amelia's mind. "Professor, I think Dumbledore would want you to accompany me to Gringotts so you can tell him what's going on. He wouldn't want you to rush to see him in that case would he?" ask Harry.

"For once in you're pathetic life you may be correct Potter, I had best go with you to Gringotts if for nothing more than to keep you out of the trouble you perpetually seek out," said Snape with his habitual sneer.

Amelia led Harry a short way from Snape and suggest that if he thought they should do it soon that it might be wise to ask the goblins to use one of their shielded ritual rooms. It would be the safest most secure place and if something went wrong the goblin's privacy policies would be beneficial to Harry.

Dudley came down the stairs at that point and Amelia created a portkey to take Harry, Dudley, Snape and Auror Blackthorne to Gringotts. Harry took the time to explain to Dudley where they were going and why so he wouldn't freak out.

Shortly before 7 am Harry left Privet Drive for the last time.

Revised 11/13/06

11


	5. Goblin's Trust

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Chapter 5

Goblin's Trust

Disclaimer: Don't own the Potterverse

Warning: language

Much to Harry's surprise the portkey didn't deposit them at the Leaky Cauldron or in front of Gringotts but in a stone walled room with a single teller desk and four goblin guards. The goblin look up and raised one bushy eyebrow.

"May I help you Auror?" inquired the goblin.

"I'm escorting Mr. Potter and his party. He will need to see his account manager," replied Blackthorne somewhat pompously. Dudley snickered.

The goblin turned to Harry, "Key please?"

Harry blushed slightly, "I don't have my key, and someone else bought my supplies and didn't return my key last year. Is there a way to replace it? I also have been told that I may have a family vault that I didn't know anything about, I'll probably need a key for that too."

The goblin blinked once and then turned his head slightly, and lifted one finger to beckon a guard.

Please take Mr. Potter and his party to the waiting room near Ironfist's office." Then the goblin reached for a parchment and began to write.

The guard led Harry and the others down several stone halls to a waiting area containing two couches and several arm chairs, pointed to the seats and then took up a position just outside the doorway.

Harry sat down feeling tired, Dudley was talking quietly with Auror Blackthorne and Snape was scowling and absently rubbing his left arm.

"Sir, is he calling?" ask Harry very quietly.

Snape shrugged and didn't say anything.

Another goblin came through the door and Harry rose to greet him.

"Good morning Griphook it's good to see you again." Griphook looked surprised at Harry's greeting.

"I didn't think you would remember me Mr. Potter. I have a few questions for you before I can take you to your account manager. You mentioned you'd lost your key?"

"Not lost Griphook, I was told to let Mrs. Weasley have it so that she could buy my school things as it was supposedly not safe for me to do it myself after Voldemort was re-embodied. She never returned it to me. I really didn't think much of it at the time because she did give me the left over galleons so that I had spending money for the school year. She may have given it to Dumbledore since he seems to think he has control over me."

"I see, Mr. Potter, you were never informed of your familial holdings? Never received an account statement?" asked Griphook.

Harry shook his head. "It never occurred to me that there might be another account or that I should have been receiving a statement."

Griphook sighed, "We will need to check a few things and verify some others before someone is available to speak with you. Would you care to wait or is there other business that I can help you with?"

"I'd like the use of a shielded room if possible Griphook. I have some spell casting that I need to take care of in a secure location," said Harry carefully. Griphook eyed him for a moment.

"There will of course be a small fee but I can arrange that. Do you require full ritual set up or a simple room for one?"

"Simple room for two please," replied Harry with a glance at Snape.

"I will return in a few moments." And he turned and left the room.

Harry turned to Snape and noticed he was cradling his left arm to his body and beginning to sweat.

"Not long now Professor," Harry said.

Then Griphook was back.

"I you'd care to follow me Mr. Potter, I'll take you to a shielded room."

"You wait here with Auror Blackthorne, Dud. I won't be long." Then he gestured at Snape. "This way sir."

Snape snarled wordlessly at Harry and wobbled to his feet to follow Griphook.

Several unmarked halls later, Griphook let them in to a small room. There were two chairs facing each other and nothing else in the room. Harry gestured Snape to one chair and took the other, he pulled out the book and glanced through the passage once more. Seeing Griphook hovering near the door he asked, "Sorry, is there a knife I could use?"

Griphook startled for a moment and then pulled a thick dirk from his boot and handed it to Harry. Harry inspected the edge and nodded.

"May I see your mark sir?" asked Harry politely. Snape frowned and Harry thought he might refuse. The spell work might prevent Snape from allowing Harry access. Then the professor slowly rolled up his left sleeve and held his shaking arm towards Harry.

"I'm sorry sir this may hurt some."

"Get on with your feeble attempt Potter I haven't got all day to waste on you," snarled Snape. Harry nodded and ran the edge of the blade down the palm of his left hand. As the blood began to pool and Snape look alarmed, Harry grabbed Snape's wrist with his right hand and slapped the blood covered left down on top of the Dark Mark.

Snape's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his mouth opened in a soundless scream and his back arched in pain. Harry's senses reach out into the mark and he began to hiss the incantation to break the mark. Harry's scar burst into searing pain and as the incantation ended and his hand flared with magic Harry saw not Snape and the room in Gringotts but Voldemort and the Auror who he'd seen at his house earlier that morning.

"My Lord, Potter proclaimed Snape a spy to Bones. She let him leave with Potter but I do not know where they were going. The muggle loving fool Dumbledore was there also but left before Potter and Snape. Potter was upset that Dumbledore was not there earlier to stop the attack. They had words but I did not hear what was said. Two of your servants are in the holding cells at the ministry along with Stevens who Bones caught ignoring the alert at Potters the rest were killed, my lord, by Potter and his muggle cousin," said the traitorous Auror.

"I have been attempting to summon Snape but he is ignoring the summons. Bella your Mark." Lestrange began to writhe on the floor as Voldemort used her mark to call Snape. After a moment he released her in surprise. "Snape's mark no longer responds. I did not believe that Dumbledore had the balls to dispatch a worthless spy. Hmm I shall have to think on this." Turning to the Auror he said, "Go now and release my servants."

The unknown Auror backed out of the room and Harry found himself looking into the concerned eyes of Severus Snape.

"You all right there, Sir?" Harry was able to gasp out.

Yes Potter I believe I am," Snape said in surprise.

Harry grinned and shook his head. His scar was throbbing, as was his hand. He raised his hand only to discover that that it was already healed with a thin white scar running down the palm.

"One of the Auror's who was at my house this morning is a Death Eater and Voldemort thinks you're dead. The Mark is broken. What about Dumbledore's tinkering?" Harry said in rush.

Snape sat back considering Harry's words.

"You, Mr. Potter, are an adequate potions student. You are neither feeble minded or arrogant though if you tell anyone I said that I will use your internal organs for potions ingredients. Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard son of goat fucker and should strangled with his own beard. I will never again serve him or that imbecilic megalomaniac snake face bastard Voldemort!" said Snape a broad grin on his face.

Harry laughed at the descriptions.

"What will you do sir?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Potter I must think about it." Then he sank back into his chair in an exhausted manner.

A noise by the door caught Harry's attention. Griphook stood there trying to appear calm.

"Oh we should go back to the waiting room. I need to tell Auror Blackthorne about that Death Eater, he's suppose to break out the two from the house and the one who ignored the alert." Harry rose to his feet and looked at Snape who just sat there. Hesitantly he held out his hand to the Potions Master to help him to his feet.

Snape looked at Harry's hand and cautiously took it rising shakily to his feet to begin the long walk back to the waiting room. Harry handed back the dirk to Griphook.

"Thank you for the loan Griphook," said Harry smiling at the pale goblin.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Potter. This way please."

When they arrived back in the waiting room Harry explained to Auror Blackthorne that he'd had a vision of Voldemort when he broke the Mark and that one of the Aurors that was at the house that morning was a Death Eater and intended to break the prisoners out of the holding cells. Blackthorne didn't want to believe Harry and finally had to be forced to go to Madam Bones with Harry's message. Harry had to promise not to leave Gringotts before he got back because Blackthorne was supposed to be guarding Harry and would be in trouble for leaving him.

Snape had stretched out on one of the couches and was apparently sleeping when Blackthorne left and Griphook indicated that Harry's account manager was ready to see him. Harry didn't want to leave Dudley alone with the sleeping potions master so left a message with the guard that if Snape woke to tell him they'd be back as soon as their meeting was finished.

Griphook led Harry and Dudley down yet another stone hallway this time to an impressive wooden door with the words Senior Director inscribed in gold lettering. Griphook pushed open the door and led them across a room with a goblin sitting behind a desk on one side and several chairs on the other. The goblin nodded to them as the passed and then they were ushered through a second equally impressive door this time reading Ragnok.

The door closed behind them and Harry realized that Griphook had left. He looked at the massive goblin behind and equally large desk who motioned for them to take seats in front of the desk.

"I am Ragnok, Mr. Potter." He cast a glance at Dudley and Harry could almost see the question in his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you sir, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley. We've had a rough morning and I didn't want to leave him on his own," said Harry pushing Dudley into a seat and taking one himself. Dudley just stared all around the office but didn't say anything.

"Yes, I have been informed of the attack on you this morning. You both have my condolences on your loss," said Ragnok. Dudley's eyes fell to the floor and Harry managed a nod of acceptance.

Ragnok opened a file folder on his desk. "I believe you told Griphook that you were not aware of your familial accounts?" at Harry's nod Ragnok continued. "My investigation confirmed that Gringotts has been unable to make contact with you personally at anytime. You were eligible to begin receiving statements on your eleventh birthday, Mr. Potter however we were requested at that time not to send them to you a your muggle residence. Not an uncommon request given that you did not claim your heir ring at the time of your first visit to Gringotts." Ragnok looked up at Harry. "I further understand that since you were unaware of your status in the Wizarding world that you would not have known to do so. There are heirs of the great families who choose not to exorcise their rights at that age. So your actions at that time did not raise any red flags on your account."

Harry nodded once again in understanding but Ragnok explanations were beginning to raise more questions. Ragnok however continued to speak while flipping through the papers in the folder.

"On your acceptance to Hogwarts we release the key to your trust vault to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for delivery to you during your initial meeting with a representative of said school. Further investigation shows that an accredited first contact representative did not in fact handle your in taking nor were you and your muggle guardians visited by a Ministry representative of the Magical Child Protection Services. I am unable to comprehend why or how you fell though the cracks Mr. Potter but I have taken steps to help you file a complaint if you desire." Ragnok stopped talking and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Uh, thank you. How would, uh I mean--" Harry stopped flustered.

Ragnok chuckled slightly, "Do forgive me Mr. Potter, for overwhelming you. I appear to have made the same error as others and assumed that you would know what I was talking about. I have made contact with the Solicitor who represented your father's interests before his death and have arranged a meeting for you with him for this afternoon. My suggestion is to take the file I have compiled to this meeting, tell him of any concerns you have and he will be able to explain Wizarding ways and help you through any official complaints. Mr. Stone is also well versed in muggle law and will be able to help Mr. Dursley settle his parent's estate. You of course are under no obligation to retain Mr. Stone if you are uncomfortable with him or have another solicitor in mind."

"I see," Harry took a glance at Dudley who nodded, "We'll meet with him. Merlin knows we'll need all the help we can get and I truly don't want Dumbledore or someone he recommends helping me."

Ragnok raised one eyebrow at the implications of Harry's statement but didn't comment.

"Mr. Potter. Now that you are aware of the Potter legacy, do you with to claim your heir ring?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes sir, I would," Harry said in a firm voice. Ragnok smiled slightly and pushed a small box toward Harry. Harry opened it to find a gold signet ring bearing a crest with the name Potter below it. Harry looked a Ragnok and then pulled the ring from the box and slid it on to his right ring finger. Dudley was leaning over his should looking at the ring in awe.

"This mean you're titled Harry?" asked Dudley.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ragnok, "What exactly does this ring mean sir?"

"Mr. Potter, there is a title which you can claim when you come of age. This ring proclaims to the world at large that you are the heir to the Potter family, it states your intention to take up the mantle of Lord Potter of Gryffindor upon your majority with all it's rights and responsibilities."

Harry frowned and slumped in his chair thinking bloody hell I'm the Heir of Gryffindor bloody Dumbledore and his 'only a true Gryffindor' could pull that stupid sword out the hat.

Ragnok looked surprised at this reaction, "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

Harry straightened slightly, "No I was thinking about cryptic Headmasters."

Ragnok nodded. "Very well I also have the Potter ledger for you. Although you have a year before you can manage your family finances you can begin to familiarize yourself with them. This book, "and here he pushed forward a slim leather bound ledger book, "is magically linked to your account. It will automatically reflect changes in the account. If you open it you will see that there is a section for liquid assets per vault, stocks, bonds, properties both rental and personal, business investments and ownership, and other investments. You should look it over carefully then have a thorough discussion with your account manager about how you'd like to manage your estate."

"I though you were my account manager, sir?" Harry asked now confused.

Ragnok's teeth bared in a growl as he replied, "No Mr. Potter, Griphook brought your irregularities to my attention. I began to investigate and certain items made it apparent that your previous account manager should be replaced. As you are already acquainted with Griphook he will be replacing Ironfist."

Ragnok was interrupted by a knock on the door. He glared at the door and growled, "Come". Griphook entered carrying another folder.

Sorry to interrupt Senior Director but we have just received this notice and as it affects this client I thought you would want to see the paperwork now," said Griphook who handed the file to Ragnok and then stood waiting.

Ragnok glanced at the top page in the folder and then sat up even straighter glanced at Harry and spoke to Griphook in rapid goobledegook while turning to the next page. Griphook answered in the same language and then turn to leave. Ragnok called after him this time in English.

"Have Rocnose bring some tea in also." Then he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter it will take me a few minutes to go through these papers and for Griphook to return. Rocnose will being in some tea for refreshment while I sort these things out if that is acceptable."

Harry nodded a laid his head back in his chair, he felt he had a lot to think about. He heard a choked gasp from beside him and looked to see Dudley thumbing through the ledger book. Dudley gave Harry a sickly grin and whispered, "If dad had known," and then shook his head. Harry closed his eyes again until the goblin from the outer office brought in tea with a tray of sandwiches and scones.

Harry wolfed down several sandwiches in rapid order finding himself very hungry. They were just finishing when Griphook came back into the office carrying another sheaf of papers and a small box. Ragnok took the papers and motioned Griphook to a seat at the side of the desk.

"Well Mr. Potter I have good new for you. The ministry has just released the estate of Sirius Black and as you are the sole beneficiary you have a few more decisions to make."

Harry's stomach clenched and he wondered if he'd made a mistake by eating. Harry had managed to not think about Sirius too much this summer. He constant studying had helped but now he was face to face with the fact that Sirius was gone.

Ragnok noted Harry's distress and backpedaled some.

"My apologies Mr. Potter. You were aware of Mr. Black's recent death weren't you?" At Harry's nod he continued. "Our records show that on August 1 1980 Mr. Black filed a will making you the sole beneficiary to his estate. As Mr. Black at that time had only a few thousand gallons, motorcycle and his person possessions a simple will was all that was required. However Mr. Black was subsequently imprisoned and although he was never convicted of any crime the ministry ordered his accounts frozen. In 1985 Mr. Black's mother passed away and he was then entitled to the Black Estate. At that time a move was made by Lucius Malfoy on behalf of his minor son Draco Malfoy to claim the estate citing that Mr. Black's inheritance was forfeit due to his crimes. Those claims were denied due to the lack of a conviction in the case. However the estate was also ordered frozen." Harry was still looking shell-shocked but listening closely.

"In May of 1994 Mr. Black made contact with Gringotts and filed paperwork for the adoption of Harry James Potter." Ragnok glanced up at Harry whose brows were furrowed. "Mr. Black was aware of the Black legacy and though he could not claim his House at that time wished to secure it for his chosen heir."

"Sirius adopted me?" Harry sputtered.

"No Mr. Potter he merely placed the papers with us so in the event that his name was cleared and the Estate made available to be claimed that you could choose to accept his adoption and claim the Black Estate. Mr. Black was very clear that he did not wish to see the Black estate and the power behind it in the hands of the Malfoy family." Ragnok looked expectantly at Harry.

"Will I still be Harry Potter?" ask Harry.

Ragnok nodded, "Yes you may wish to add Black to your name and be know as Harry James Black Potter. Or you could just use Black when conducting business as the Head of the Black Family. The choice is yours."

"Alright what do I have to do?"

"Sign here Mr. Potter" Ragnok pointed to a portion of a parchment and Griphook provided a quill. Harry looked over the document and signed at the bottom right under the signature of Sirius Black. As he lifted his hand off the document the parchment jumped rolled itself up, reproduced itself and vanished in a flash of light leaving the copy behind on the desk."

Dudley jumped and muttered a low, "Wow"

"Very good Mr. Black Potter now--," began Ragnok.

Harry interrupted, "Just Harry, please sir." Ragnok eyed Griphook who smirked at him for a moment and then nodded.

Yes, of course Harry, and you must call me Ragnok. Now that you have signed do you with to claim the Black Heir ring?" At Harry's nod he continued, "Mr. Black ordered a redesign of the Black ring as he did not wish to wear the traditional ring."

Ragnok pushed the small box toward Harry who opened it to find a second gold signet ring this one sporting a grim's head and the name Black beneath it. Harry smiled as he slid the Black ring on the first finger of his right hand and it sized itself just as the Potter ring had done.

"Now Harry, in an addendum to Mr. Black's will also made in 1994, Mr. Black ordered that in the event of his death you be allowed to chose your own guardian. As you are already sixteen you would be allowed that option anyway. Would you like to choose a guardian now? We can make arrangements to contact your choice to see if they are willing. Mr. Black suggested a Mr. Remus Lupin but specified the choice be yours."

"Remus is a werewolf will that make a difference?" asked Harry.

"If you were not yet sixteen I might have but not now."

Harry hesitated, "Well anyone I pick is going to be in danger. Death Eaters just killed my--" he broke off looking at Dudley, "I don't want anyone in danger. I also don't want anyone that Dumbledore can control. Remus can take care of himself but I'd put him in more danger and I'm not sure how much influence Dumbledore has over him." Harry was speaking mostly to himself but the goblins and Dudley were listening.

"Can't you ask for emancipation Harry? That's what I'm going to try for I don't want Aunt Marge as a guardian," said Dudley interrupting Harry's chain of thought.

Ragnok spoke up, "If you were any other young wizard, Harry it might be possible to apply for emancipation and receive it but you have implied that Albus Dumbledore has taken a keen interest in your well-being and I am sure he would never allow an emancipation to occur."

"I'll be at school in another month what do I actually need a guardian for. What would a guardian actually do?" Harry asked in frustration.

Ragnok looked thoughtful for a moment. "A guardian would be tasked with your care. Insuring that you have adequate housing, food, clothing, medical care, providing counsel for your legal and financial affairs, insuring that your schooling is adequate, tuition paid and serving as an interface between you, as a student, and authority figures such as the headmaster, teachers or the board of governors in the case of major infractions. A guardian should be some one to support you and advise you when you are faced with things outside of you realm of experience."

"Someone who'll stand up for you and take your side when everyone else is against you but will slap you down when you're wrong," snorted Dudley.

Harry grinned at Dud and nodded knowing that's what Sirius would have done.

"I have almost all of that covered though. I have my own money, you've said I have property that I assume I can use to live in?" Ragnok nodded in affirmation and Harry continued, "If I retain this Mr. Stone then the legal parts covered and Griphook here as account manager covers the financial part. So what I really need is some one I can trust to stand up to Dumbledore and protect my interests."

Ragnok nodded again and Dudley chimed in. "What about that Professor guy out there?"

Harry shuddered Snape as a guardian sounded like something from a bad nightmare. Sure he'd done Snape a favor but that didn't mean Snape was suddenly going to be a good guy that would just be way to strange.

"No not Snape," is what Harry said looking at Ragnok. "I can ask anyone and they have to right to say no?"

"That is correct Harry. They may have obligations that would prevent it. Mr. Stone may be a possible choice if you find that you like him. When a large estate is involved a solicitor can be appointed to safe guard the estate while the minor then resided with relatives or paid caregivers."

That statement helped crystallize Harry's decision.

"Sir, I mean Ragnok I hope you won't take this the wrong way or that I offend you but would you consider becoming my guardian?" Harry said in rush.

The two goblin's stared at Harry in shock While Dudley said, "Oh good idea."

Ragnok mouth had dropped open and he blinked several times then turned to Griphook.

"You were right Griphook a most unusual wizard indeed." He then turned back to Harry and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Po, Harry do you realize that I am a goblin? That a goblin has never before been a guardian to a Wizard child? That with the political power that you hold as the Heir to two of the oldest Wizarding Families this would have far reaching consequences for both of our races?" asked Ragnok.

"Uh well yes I know you're a goblin. I don't really know anything about politics but if you think it's a bad idea then just say so. It's just you said Griphook told you that there was a problem with my account. You've gone out of your way to investigate, to explain things, you've spent a lot of time with me today and time is money. I know that the goblins are trusted to take care of money. You have wards and stuff so no one can break in so you yourself should be safe from Voldemort and his death eaters. I think you won't care about what Dumbledore wants over what I want. And if my Families are important and if I can actually win against Voldemort then maybe I can make the wizards treat goblins and elves and centaurs and werewolves like people instead of second class citizens," said Harry.

"You believe that you must fight the Dark Lord? How do you know that the goblins won't side with him and turn you over to him?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes I have to fight Voldemort, there is a prophecy. If you were going to turn me over you'd already done it and not helped me. Besides Voldemort might try to get you to side with him, make you promises but I think you are to smart to believe him. He believes in pureblood idealism. I bet purebloods don't think much of goblins, no matter what he promises eventually he'll turn on you. Goblins really only have two choices fight Voldemort with me, err wizards or fight him later by yourselves. So what do you think, be my guardian and make a statement or pass."

"I think Mr. Black Potter that you are not a child and I don't believe that you know 'nothing about politics'. Yes I would be honored to become your guardian and we will certainly be making a statement. Draw up the papers Griphook. Oh and issue Harry a full muggle kit, an executive goblin kit, A Muggleborns Guide to Wizard Banking, and Goblin Etiquette for Wizards."

Griphook fled the office leaving a grinning Harry, smirking Dudley and oddly satisfied Ragnok.

"While we wait for Griphook do you have any questions Harry?"

"Yes sir, why did the Ministry release Sirius's estate?"

"Oh you didn't realize that you captured Peter Pettigrew this morning. Mr. Black has been cleared of all charges," said Ragnok

Harry's heart swelled, his throat closed and he began to cry. Ragnok looked alarmed but Dudley threw an arm over Harry's shoulder and awkwardly patted him on the back. Something broke loose in Harry's chest and he jumped from his chair nearly knocking Dudley over and whooped while doing a little victory dance and then dropped back into his chair laughing while tears continued to drip down his face. Dudley shook his head and looked at Ragnok.

"Don't worry he's just strange. Do you know who else was there? Uh most of them was dead. It's strange but I kind of just want to know the names of the people that killed my parents and that I killed," Dudley's voice broke at the end.

"No Mr. Dursley although I believe that if Harry requests a copy of the report that would provide the facts you want." Ragnok eyed Dudley a moment and then turned his gaze on Harry. "You killed in the heat of battle did you not Mr. Dursley? A warrior should be proud of his feats. You were faced with enemies who would have shown you no mercy; I believe that you took the correct action by killing them. Death Eaters are like scavengers they have no honor; they attack in packs overwhelming their prey with numbers. Never mourn their fate instead mourn the path they took the choices they made that brought them to death at your hands but not the fact that they forced you to kill them. Be proud that you survived Mr. Dursley very few of your kind have."

Harry who had gotten himself under control then said, "I'll owl Madam Bones later Dud, I'm sure she'll tell me who was there. I have another question Ragnok. Do you have a suggestion where we should stay? We can't go back to Privet Drive, Dud doesn't want to go to his Aunt Marge, I don't think I have any other relatives so is there a good place in the estate to stay?"

"Oy, Harry there is a place in your book there," said Dudley before Ragnok could answer.

Dudley flipped through the book and pointed out an entry to Harry. A penthouse in an apartment building that the Potter estate owned that was currently empty.

"I'm not sure I'd be hidden well enough in a muggle place, Dud," said Harry.

"May I see the entry?" asked Ragnok. The boys handed over the book and Ragnok looked over the entry. "It would be possible to put up wards on this property. Gringotts employs excellent ward setters. As you are my ward I could see fit to adding goblin made wards as well for an added level of protection. However this level of warding would take a couple of days to set up. You will also need to employ a housekeeper."

"I can cook and clean, Ragnok."

"I meant an adult witch or wizard who is able to do magic for your protection Harry as you are not."

"Oh I was granted wand rights this morning Ragnok." Said Harry.

"I withdraw the suggestion then."

A knock sounded on the door and the office goblin stuck in his head.

"Mr. Potter's associate, Professor Snape is asking for him with some urgency Senior Director."

"Show him in Rocnose." Said Ragnok after obtaining Harry's nod.

The door opened further and Snape stormed in cloak billowing but before he could begin to rant Harry started to talk.

"Hello Professor have you met my guardian Ragnok? I hope you are feeling better after your nap. Are you having any problems now that the Dark Mark is gone?" Then turning to Ragnok Harry asked "May I conjure a chair for Professor Snape?"

At Ragnok's nod Harry brought out his wand and conjured a chair. Unfortunately all of the legs were of different heights and the chair sat at an angle. Dudley laughed, Harry blushed and Snape's rant was diffused.

"Potter conjuration is covered in sixth year. However for a first attempt I suppose this is adequate but I refuse to sit on it." Suddenly everything Harry had said seemed to hit Snape's brain and his gaze jerked to Ragnok sitting smugly behind his desk.

"Guardian?" Snape choked out. Harry jumped out of his seat and steered Snape into it, vanished his sorry attempt and then took the chair Griphook had been sitting in earlier.

Harry could see the wheels in Snape's head spinning and could tell when he began to consider the possibilities. Harry shuddered slightly when Snape began to smile.

"Was there something that you wanted Professor?" asked Harry politely.

"What, oh yes Potter, the Dark Lord will believe that I am dead. The Headmaster may also believe that I am dead, as his spells are no longer working. Thank you by the way for my freedom however I am concerned that both Albus and the Dark Lord and possibly the Ministry will blame you for my 'demise'. I am considering if I should return to Albus."

"Do you want to go back to Dumbledore? If he makes you teach, Voldemort will find out. I didn't think you liked teaching," said Harry.

"I don't like teaching brats who don't want to learn, Potter but it doesn't really matter what I want. You don't believe I can just leave the country and forget about the war do you?" snarled Snape.

"It should matter what you want Professor," said Harry softly, "and yes I think that if you want to you can leave the country and go to Australia, the United States or Bolivia. I have enough money to set you up somewhere you can do potions research or lie on a beach. It's really all a matter of what you want to do."

Snape stared at Harry for a moment.

"I shall have to think about it for a time." Was all he said.

"Do you have some place safe to go, sir? If not, your welcome to come with us?"

"Where are you going?"

Harry laughed, "We haven't quite decided. We have to finish that and then have another meeting this afternoon. Oh and Auror Blackthorne might have something to say. He knows you're alive. I think we'd better talk to Madam Bones too. I'm sure we'll work something out."

Griphook came in then before Snape could respond carrying yet another file folder and several other items.

"Senior Director, here are the guardianship papers and the other items for Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Griphook could you have Rocnose arrange for lunch in the confence room in an hour. We'll be ready for a break then and Mr. Stone will be here after that," directed Ragnok. Griphook nodded and left the room.

"If you are sure about this Mr. Black Potter we can sign the documents now," stated Ragnok. Snape's mouth dropped open at Harry's new name.

"I'm sure, sir."

"Very well Harry please sign here and then you will need to prick your thumb with this knife and place your thumb print in blood beside your signature."

When both Harry and Ragnok had signed, this document also jumped, duplicated and flashed away.

"So how long before this makes the papers?" asked Harry.

Ragnok grimaced and said, "Guardianship papers are highly confidential however I would imagine that tomorrow's headline will be quite interesting."

"You may Potter, cause a special afternoon edition with this," Snape added dryly.

"Oh I doubt that sir if there is an afternoon edition it will be on the capture of Pettigrew and Sirius being cleared. Not that you want to hear that."

"I am pleased that you captured Pettigrew. He and I were the only inner circle members on the raid at your house this morning, Potter. The rest were lesser Death Eaters and new recruits. You will have known several from school. I am saddened that school children are being force to fight this war between two stubborn, power hungry old men though," said Snape with a sigh.

Deciding he didn't really want to know right then Harry settled for nodding and then ask Ragnok about the other things that Griphook had brought in.

"Ah yes, I have for you Harry a muggle kit that is available for wizards who interact with the muggle world a great deal. This is a theft proof wallet, it contains a muggle ID card, National Heath card that is actually a portkey directly to St Mungo's emergency entrance, Gringotts Bank card which can be use to charge purchases and obtain cash at muggle ATM's, also in yours is the standard Hogwarts ID provided to muggleborn students with the muggle contact information for the school," explained Ragnok laying the items out.

"This is your passport and a copy of your birth certificate." Laying out another couple of papers. I also requested an executive goblin kit. Goblins are sometimes required to mix with muggles. We do this by using goblin made glamour's. These," Ragnot picked up two metal arm bands, "are goblin crafted and spelled however they will work for you and be quite undetectable by wizard magic. This one is a glamour that when activated will disguise not only your physical features but also your magical signature as well. This one is a permanent portkey to the security entrance you came through this morning. Only you and any one you are touching will be transported. And this device is a magical communications device conjured to resemble a muggle cell phone. I have entered my direct number in it on speed dial one. There is an instruction book here and two other booklets you should read as soon as you have the time."

"Now Harry all that is left is to decide where you and your cousin are going to live and we will be done save for all the questions I'm sure you have," said Ragnok pushing the whole mess of items toward Harry.

Snape spoke up, "Potter if you will trust me I know a place that is heavily warded where you can safely stay for couple of days. Neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbledore have knowledge of the this place, it has been unlived in for twenty years."

Harry regarded Snape for a moment eyes narrowed considering what he knew of and about the professor.

"Yes sir I trust you. Where is this place?"

Snape's eyebrows rose and he almost sneered at the show of confidence.

"My father's home Mr. Potter. My mother raised the wards on the property and it is located in a muggle area."

Harry looked at Dudley who shrugged.

"Thank you Professor, we accept."

Snape nodded and then muttered something about Gryffindor stupidity that Harry didn't quite catch but could guess at.

Ragnok escorted them from his office to the conference room for some lunch

Revised 11/13/06


	6. Legal Aid

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AU Post OotP, some HBP elements but not HBP compliant

Chapter 6

Legal Aid

Lunch was nearly over when Rocnose informed Ragnok of several things; Albus Dumbledore was in the main lobby demanding to see Ragnok, Amelia Bones was in the security entrance with Auror Blackthorne asking to see Mr. Potter or Professor Snape and Richard Stone had arrived for a meeting with Mr. Potter.

Ragnok sent goblin guards to inform Dumbledore that he was in a meeting and that Dumbledore could either make an appointment for later in the week or he could wait on the possibility that he could be seen in several hours. If Dumbledore wanted to wait the guards were to escort him to a waiting room just off the main lobby.

Snape wanted to talk to Amelia and asked to use a private room. Ragnok agreed and accompanied Snape, as he also wanted to speak to Bones.

Harry and Dudley waited in the conference room for the solicitor to be brought to them.

Richard Stone was an older man, tall with silver hair hanging down his back, clean-shaven with rugged features. Dudley thought he looked like Sean Connery. He entered the room with a smile on his face and his hand held forward to shake.

"It is such a pleasure to finally see you again, Mr. Potter," he said.

"A pleasure to meet you sir, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley, when did we meet sir. I don't think I remember you," said Harry politely.

"Oh, no you wouldn't remember. James brought you with him to my office once to sign some papers. You've grown quite a bit since then," said the smiling man. "Now what can I do for you today Mr. Potter? I didn't expect to meet you until you came of age."

"Oh well Ragnok suggested I speak to you. My guardians, err Dudley's parents were killed this morning." Harry ran a hand down his face, he was beginning to be very tired while Dudley sniffed a little.

"You both have my most profound condolences Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley," replied Stone with a look of sorrow.

"Thank you. Well I've asked Ragnok to be my guardian because otherwise Dumbledore is going to continue to try to manage me. Ragnok said to give you this file. Oh and Dudley's going to need help with his parents estate. So I guess, what I want is to know, is if you are willing to help us. I was told today that I have lots of money so that shouldn't be a problem," Harry trailed off at the surprised expression on Mr. Stone's face.

"I'm sixteen and I don't want my Aunt Marge as a guardian, I'd rather be emancipated if possible and Ragnok said you do norm-- err muggle law too," said Dudley.

"My I see the file Mr. Potter?" Stone asked in grave tone.

Harry pushed the file toward Mr. Stone while saying, "Yes but please call me Harry, sir."

Stone nodded absently and began to look over the file. When he was done he laid down the papers and sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"First off yes Harry, Dudley, if I may call you that? I will represent both of you. I consider myself on permanent retainer to the Potter family. You have been badly treated Harry. I drew up your parents wills, there were certain provisions that were not followed and although I do not believe you have legal recourse these irregularities may help you achieve a level of independence from Dumbledore's interference." At Harry's questioning look he when on.

"Your parents made arrangement for two guardians. Sirius Black your godfather was primary. He would have had custody of you and control of your estate. Their second choice was your godmother Alice Longbottom who would have had custody of you if Black were unable or already deceased. Your estate however would have gone into a trust with maintenance payments being made for your care. The third option was three people, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin were to choose a loving Wizarding family for your placement, the estate would be placed in the trust and a maintenance payment made for your care. It appears that Dumbledore made the placement to your relatives on his own and failed to notify the goblins that maintenance payment be made to the Dursleys." He frowned.

"I have a godmother? The Longbottoms weren't attacked till several days after my parent's deaths and I was taken to Privet Drive. Why wasn't I given to them instead?"

I have no answer for that Harry, I'm afraid that Dumbledore himself in the only one with those answers. What he did is not enough to charge him with breach of contract but maybe enough to get him to tell you why."

"You've already taken care of the guardian situation, I see you have your wand rights and are going to go over the estate with an account manager. If you have any questions feel free to contact me. As the Heir of both the Potter and Black family lines you control two seats in the Wizengamot. The Black seat has been empty for sometime, you could choose a proxy for that; I believe Dumbledore holds the proxy for the Potter seat. I would expect him to ask for the Black proxy once it becomes know that you are the Black Heir. You also have a seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors that can be claimed as a founder's Heir."

Stone looked up at the strangled sound from Harry. "You were unaware of these things?"

Stone looked closely at Harry who was looking rather ragged around the edges.

"There is quite a lot about your family that you should be told Harry but I believe that today is not the day. You are tired and have had a loss. You've learned quite a bit already today and need to take time to absorb it. Why don't we agree to meet in a few days? You can write down any questions you have and I'll do my best to answer them."

Harry scrubbed at his face and nodded relieved not to have to deal with anything more for a while. Stone pulled his wand a conjured a cot for Harry to lie down on. He didn't hear much the conversation with Dudley.

"Dudley, I'm going to need some information from you. Do you feel up to discussing this with me right now?"

"Yeah, he was up all night but I got some sleep. It's been a long morning and I'm still kind of upset but it's got to be done and I sure don't want Aunt Marge to boss me or take Dad's money. I'm sure she will if she gets a chance. That Bones lady was going to have the constables notify her and tell her I'd call."

Several hours later Harry woke to Dudley large fingers poking him in the shoulder.

"Harry you need to get up now," poke. "There's things you have to decide," poke. "Are you awake yet?" Harry opened his eyes to find Dud leaning over about to poke him again.

"Lay off Dud or I'll hex you," snarled Harry still not quite awake. A low chuckle let him know they weren't alone. Harry looked around to find Snape smirking at him.

"Tsk, tsk Potter hexing muggles is illegal. You'll tarnish your golden boy reputation."

"Bugger off Snape you're not my teacher now and you can't blame any one else for your nasty attitude now so why don't you just stay the hell away from me," snarled Harry rubbing his scar and sitting up. Dudley looked shocked and Snape paled.

"You are quite right Mr. Potter forgive me. I'm finding old habits rather hard to break. I will try harder. You've been nothing but polite this morning while trying to help me," said Snape in a contrite tone.

Harry just stared at him, shook his head and rubbed his scar once more.

"Sorry I snapped I've got a massive headache. So what did you need Dud?" asked Harry.

Snape answered, "We've made tentative plans Mr. Potter and need your approval to go any further. Would you like a headache potion?"

Harry eyed Snape warily a bit confused.

"Do you have one handy sir?" asked Harry.

Snape pulled out a small pouch and enlarged it and pulled out a vial that Harry recognized as headache potion. Harry downed the potion on his head immediately began to feel better. Snape pulled out a second vial and offered it to Harry.

"Revitalizer Mr. Potter, similar to Pepper-Up." Harry drank and did feel much better.

"Thank you sir, now that I can think again, what's going on?"

"Madam Bones, Senior Director Ragnok, Mr. Stone, Mr. Dursley and I have been discussing the war and your safety. Although I was not privy to the entire prophecy I know that Albus believes you are the one who is destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Unlike Albus we agreed that you need support and training to accomplish this and that in the end it is you who much be in charge of that training. Therefore we are asking for your approval for the plans that we discussed while you were sleeping."

Harry couldn't quite believe that this was Snape talking like this.

"I have a house in a muggle area. It is already warded, no one knows of it, and we can go there this afternoon. Funeral arrangements have been made and I will be able to escort you shopping tomorrow. Madam Bones is willing to provide an Auror trainer for you and whomever you think will be with you. The Senior Director has made arrangements for you to receive both goblin armor and training from a goblin Battlemaster. I don't believe a wizard has ever received such an honor." Snape shook his head. "Do you realize Mr. Potter just who your guardian is?" Snape arched an eyebrow at Harry and Dudley snickered.

"Uhm, a manager for Gringotts?" stammered Harry, shrugging.

"No, Mr. Potter Ragnok in not a 'manager' for Gringotts. Senior Director Ragnok is the Head of Gringotts, the top goblin, not to mention he is on the ruling council and is a Senior Battlemaster as well. You, Mr. Potter, asked the most important goblin in the country to be your guardian and he said yes." Snape smirked at the shock on Harry's face.

"Well he didn't have to say yes, besides he's nice and I trust him," retorted Harry.

Snape chuckled that low laugh again.

"Madam Bones said the Ministry resembled an ant hill someone kicked over this morning when those papers arrived. Albus is still waiting in the atrium. Pettigrew and Black made the front page of a special edition this afternoon, I've a copy for you."

"Sir, please don't take this the wrong way but why are you doing this? I mean you and I have never gotten along, I know now that it wasn't really your fault how you acted. It was pretty clear in Dumbledore's research and what with the role you were playing but after all that I thought you'd really rather go far away. I think I would if I had a choice."

"Mr. Potter I have given this some thought. I believe I owe you quite a debt."

Harry interrupted, "You don't owe me anything Professor. You've saved my life and my dad was horrible to you. I probably owe you."

"No I owe you my freedom, Harry, and I owe it to myself to stay and finish this war. I don't want to be the kind of man who runs away from his problems. That is what got me into this mess in the first place; I ran away from one problem to the Dark Lord, I ran from him to Albus. I don't want to run again. I choose to aid you in whatever way I can. Please let me help Mr. Potter. I would be willing to oath myself to you if you desire."

Snape's words hung in the air between them. Harry took a deep breath.

"Thank you for your offer sir, I don't need an oath, I accept your aid. So what's next?"

"I have a portkey to take us to Briarwood. We'll need to set up owl post filters as soon as we get there. I scanned you while you were sleeping Mr. Potter there is already a strong filter on you. I imagine Albus is withholding or blocking at least part of your mail. It is standard for a high profile student while at school but usually the responsibility of the parent during holiday's."

Harry nodded; he understood how to do those spells from reading An Adult Wizards Guide to Daily Life.

They grabbed the portkey and soon were standing in a dark dirty entrance way. Dust filtered through the air, the wallpaper was peeling, and furniture was covered but smelled musty.

"How long since you've been here sir?" asked Harry thinking this was worse that Sirius' place.

Snape looked around dismayed, "At least twenty years," he said. "I didn't think it would be in this bad of condition."

"To bad you don't have a house elf sir. If Dobby were here--" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because he was being assaulted by an overly excited elf.

"Oh Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so glad you has called him, Dobby is very happy to serve Harry Potter sir and work in Harry Potter's house." Dobby's speech ran down as he began to look around, "this is Harry Potter's house? It is needing much working. Would Harry Potter sir be wanting Winky to come to Harry Potter too?"

Harry thought fast and said, "What will you tell the Headmaster, Dobby?"

"Dobby be telling Headmaster that Dobby and Winky be working for family. Winky be needing family. Winky is not liking Hogwarts and is wanting family."

"It's up to you, sir. We could use some house elves to make it habitable," said Harry.

Snape nodded and Dobby jumped up and down and vanished with a pop. Harry gave a laugh.

"I guess we better look around. Maybe prioritize the renovations."

Dobby and Winky popped in at that point. Winky was wearing a dirty, tattered dress and staring at the floor.

"Harry Potter sir, Winky wants to bond. Winky does not like being free. Dobby needs to bond too please."

"What, I thought you liked being free Dobby?" said Harry surprised.

"Dobby likes being free much better than belonging to evil master but Winky is being wanting elflings and Dobby is being wanting to give Winky elflings and free elfs is not being able to have enough magic for elflings," said Dobby in a rush.

Harry looked at Snape who's mouth was beginning to turn up and Dudley who was beginning to turn red and sighed.

"At least I won't have to worry about Voldemort any more. Hermione will kill first. Ok Dobby what do I have to do?"

"Master Harry Potter sir only has to accept Dobby and Winky as his and give permission for elflings," said Dobby with a bounce.

"I feel like I'm being set up," stated Harry, "Ok, lets get one thing straight. You will wear nice clean clothing not rags or towels." Dobby nodded bouncing and Winky nodded as well.

"I will pay you each 3 gallons a month for you to spend on whatever you wish." Winky's head began to shake. "Like things for the baby," Winky's head stopped as she considered and then nodded, Dobby bounced faster.

"You can ask for you freedom at anytime but if I give you clothes it just means I want to see you wearing something nice, not that I'm freeing you." Winky gave a little huff and smacked Dobby into stillness.

"Wes agree Master Harry Potter sir," said both Dobby and Winky and then they snapped their fingers and Harry felt a tiny tickle under his skin for a moment.

"Good then I accept your services and any elfings are between the two of you. You don't need my permission," smiled Harry.

"Thank you Master Harry Potter sir. Wes be cleaning," cried a widely grinning Dobby popping away with a widely grinning Winky.

Harry stood there for a moment thinking about the conversation with an odd feeling of something not quite right. He turned to the man beside him.

"Something's not… I was just taken advantage of wasn't I? I'm just not sure how exactly," Harry said.

"You didn't limit their breeding Potter, how much do you know about house elves?" answered Snape trying and failing to sneer. He then he burst into laughter shook his head and started up the stairs leaving Harry to contemplate one word in the conversation, 'elfings' was plural.

Some time later Harry, Dudley and Snape sat down at the kitchen table in a relatively clean kitchen to a late supper. The food was filling and tasty and there was plenty of it. Harry made Dobby sit with them to discuss plans for the house though Winky refused to sit and glared somewhat at Dobby. Snape was taking the Master bedroom with en-suite on the first floor, as it was his house. Dudley and Harry had taken rooms on the second floor. That floor had six bedrooms surrounding a large common area and two bathrooms one on either end of the common area. On the ground floor was the entrance hall leading to the stairway with doors on the right leading to the living room and library and doors to the left to the kitchen and a formal dining area. Behind the kitchen was a second stairway that ran from the basement to attic. The basement contained a small potions lab, wine cellar and storage areas. The attic was sectioned into two rooms one contained assorted boxes, trunks and furniture. The other was empty and Harry with Snape's permission told the elves to make that their space.

Harry and Snape had examined the wards and had decided to upgrade them the next day and also ask Ragnok to have goblin wards added. There were already two sets of wards. The first set was based on a short wall that ran the entire property boundary. The inner wards were based on the foundation and included the standard fire and damage retardant.

Dudley was to meet Mr. Stone the next day to talk to Aunt Marge and visit Privet Drive to gather a few more things. Both Mr. Stone and a constable would be with Dudley for his return to the house.

Harry had a meeting in the afternoon with Ragnok to discuss battle training and just what being the ward of a goblin would involve and what kind of aid Harry could expect from the goblins. Harry had decided to share the prophecy with Ragnok then.

Snape would supervise the elves on the renovations and repairs and Dobby would go out for the supplies.

Dudley wanted Harry at the funeral so going shopping for a muggle suit had to be squeezed in somewhere. After supper they agreed they had a plan and all retired to beds that Winky had aired and made up while they talked. Harry had wondered where she found the time but barely managed to get through his Occlumency exercises before he was sound asleep.

A sharp pain to his ear awakened Harry. Hedwig had found him and didn't seem pleased that he'd not told her where he was going or put out food and water when he got there. Harry apologized, thankful he'd remembered to open the window.

He dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Snape was already sitting at the table and smiled when Harry came in to the room.

"Mr. Potter, Harry did you sleep well?" asked Snape in a cheerful tone.

Harry nodded at Snape and asked, "You all right sir?" He thought Snape was abnormally cheerful.

"I am very well, thank you. I feel better than I have in years; I actually slept through the night. May I take a look at that research journal?" asked Snape.

"I thought you might want to see it, sir. I'll bring it down before I go to Gringotts later. It also has some things about my scar. I'd really like if you could check my research?"

Snape nodded and Dobby brought down the mail from the depository in the attic. Snape waved his wand and one glowed orange. Harry used his wand to separate it from the others and recognized the Headmaster's writing. The analysis showed a portkey charm place on the letter inside the envelope.

"Apparently Albus wants to talk to you. If there is no response his next letter will have a tracer I'm sure. We'll need to include a sub ward for that," said Snape.

Harry pushed the letter to the side to take to his meeting with Ragnok as the portkey wouldn't activate until the letter was opened and they could discuss what to do about it.

Snape opened the paper to screaming headlines.

_Boy Who Lived Goblin Ward_ _By Mona N. Gosip_

_An inside source at the Ministry of Magic confirmed that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, chose Senior Director Ragnok of the Goblin High Council to be his guardian in an unprecedented move yesterday. Harry Potter, whose muggle guardians were killed yesterday morning in an unsuccessful Death Eater attack, is just sixteen years old and is legally able to choose his own guardian. However Ministry officials are concerned that this is a move by the goblin government to force further concessions._

_In a press release late yesterday afternoon, Ragnok himself confirmed that he is in fact Harry Potter's chosen guardian and stated that the goblin nation would stand firm against the growing threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_We here at the Daily Prophet can only praise Harry Potter for his actions. He has single handedly brought the goblins in on the side of light in the midst of his own grief and loss._

_For more on Harry Potter's heroic battle see pg 4._

"Wow I'm a hero again," said Harry in a sarcastic tone.

_Harry Potter Defeats Death Eaters in Horrific Battle_ _By Mona N. Gosip_

_The MLE has released details surrounding the attack on Harry Potter and his family in the early hours of July 31st. _

_Potter age 16 heard the intruders and was able to ambush the Death Eaters as they entered his residence. During the resulting battle Vernon Dursley, muggle age 47, and his wife Petunia Dursley, muggle age 44, sister to the late Lily Potter, were killed. Harry Potter was able to save his cousin (named withheld) from the rampaging Death Eaters. Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, killed nine Death Eaters and captured two. Names of the Death Eaters are being withheld at this time pending investigation. _

_We here at the Daily Prophet wish to applaud Mr. Potter for his valiant efforts and offer our deepest sympathies for his lose._

Harry just held his head in his hands. Everyone knew he was a killer. At least they wouldn't be after Dudley. Harry looked at the letters on the table with dread. He really didn't want to open them to find his friends hated him for becoming a killer. He'd have to tell his friends the real story.

_Harry, mate you ok? _

_Bill came in last night for supper. He told us that you'd been attacked and that the order hadn't come for you. That you have a goblin for a guardian and that Dumbledore spent the entire day waiting to talk to the goblins about you but they ignored him. Mum was upset that you didn't ask her and Dad but Dad said you were probably afraid they'd say no or get killed or something crazy like that. You know you could've come here. Dad said it might have been hard though to get custody of you 'cause Dumbledore would have interfered. _

_Mum and Dad aren't happy with Dumbledore at all 'cause they think he should have stopped us from going to the DoM and Gin and I told them you didn't know about the prophecy but that Hermione said that if you were able to take it off the shelf then it had to be about you. Dumbledore told them it was nothing but Gin and I agree that it had to be something and since you've been attacked again I think Mum and Dad believe us now. Well if you need anything let me know. Stay safe and let Mum know you're ok soon._

_Ron_

Harry laughed it sounded as if Ron was ok with him having a goblin guardian but he wondered how he'd respond to today's paper. He still needed to respond to the birthday greetings he'd received before the attack also.

"Shall we work on the wards now Harry?" asked Snape standing up from the table. Harry nodded he had a lot to do today it was best to get started.

Ward setting had gone smoothly, he'd learned a lot during it, had been able to work comfortably with Snape and had impressed the older man with his ability and power.

Snape had taken Polyjuice and Harry used his glamour when they'd apparated into London for what Harry had hope was a short trip for a suit. Snape had insisted that he buy some decent slacks and shirts and Harry had also bought new shoes, belt, socks and underwear.

Harry knew apparition theory from An Adult Wizards Guide to Daily Life however as he was not licensed yet so Snape took him side along which he was not impressed with. Ragnok could sign a waiver for him to get his license now that he had his wand rights and Snape offered to supervise his practice.

Dressed in new clothes Harry portkeyed to his meeting with Ragnok. He was surprised not to be taken to Ragnok's office; instead he was escorted further into the bowels of Gringotts down in to the Goblin warrens themselves.

Ragnok introduced him to several other goblins and then to a scarred, gnarled old goblin who would be his teacher, Battle-master Ed.

Harry thought Ed an odd name for a goblin but didn't mention it. Ed's scars attested to the fact that he was a survivor and that was good enough for Harry. Between Ragnok and Ed they decided that Harry would train with the Battle-master three mornings a week. Ed had a small cadre of trainee's that Harry would join. Ed believed that Harry was to puny for axe work so would teach him staff work instead, physical training and what ever goblin battle magics he could pick up.

Then he was taken to the Armorer to be measured for goblin armor. Hammertoes promised armor within three days.

Finally they arrived in what Ragnok told Harry was his private dwelling. He met Ragnok's mate and two of his sons. Then they sat in the study. Harry's chair was small and the ceiling low but somehow it felt right.

"Thank you Ragnok for allowing me to meet your family and see your home," said Harry. "I hope what you did for me hasn't caused problems for the goblins."

Ragnok stared at Harry for a moment.

"Harry I should be the one thanking you for this opportunity. Wizards may trust us with their money but they still believe that we are beneath them. Your choice of me for a guardian is making many wizards rethink long held beliefs. The council was most impressed with this masterful strategy for good press. My standing among them has risen." Ragnok laughed. "The Ministry is already asking for our aid in confiscating moneys belonging to known Death Eater's. Don't worry we will be insisting on trials with Veritaserum and a wealth of red tape to confiscate convicted Death Eater personal funds. We have already moved to freeze the assets of Death Eaters."

"The council was going to treat you simply as a ward however you should be aware that because we have already seen a increase in community wide trust and respect for goblins in general that they are discussing allowing you goblin rights and entrance into a clan. Some of this will depend on how well you do in training though none can deny that you are already a blooded warrior."

Harry was a bit shocked at the fall out of his hasty decision but it seemed to be turning out all right.

"I really just wanted to get away from Dumbledore. Oh I got a portkey in the mail from him this morning," said Harry pulling out the envelope. Ragnok got an evil look on his face.

"I will take care of it Harry. After all you are under my protection."

Harry shivered slightly at the tone and grinned back.

"I also thought you might want to know the prophecy the one that says I have to kill Voldemort." Ragnok looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

After hearing the prophecy Ragnok and Harry discussed interpretations for a time. Finally Ragnok said.

"Yes it says you must be the one to vanquish this dark wizard but it does not say you must do it alone. He has followers, perhaps an army by the time you are ready. You can have an army also. Your Mr. Snape has told me of the mark, some his followers may not be there of there own free will they may be turned or used, perhaps they can be scared, their ranks broken. You must inspire your followers to honor and pride and they will not break or flee."

"But they may die. I don't want anyone else to die for me," said Harry in a small voice.

"Yes they may die. You must tell them that may be their fate. Then they must choose for themselves. If you try to make the choice for them, to choose their path by not allowing them to fight if they wish, then you are just a wrong as the dark one who forces his followers to died with out choice," said Ragnok and Harry knew he was right. Inside something eased and he knew with out a doubt now that Sirius' death was not his fault.

Revised 11/14/06


	7. Confrontations, Letters and Lessons

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Chapter 7

Confrontations, Letters and Lessons

The funeral was horrible. Marge Dursley had cause a drunken scene because of Harry's presence and been locked in a 'retiring room' at the funeral home.

Neighbors and some of Vernon's coworkers had attended.

Harry had been surprised when Hermione and her parents had attended and then had wondered why none of his other friends had come. Amelia Bones had stopped by and Auror Blackthorne had hovered around the outer edges as security.

Harry could not spot any order members however and that provoked further surprise. A tiny man had greeted Harry and introduces himself as Ralph Nock and Harry realized that it was Ragnok under glamour.

Things were winding down and people leaving when Dumbledore came in. Auror Blackthorne noticed him and sent a prearranged signal to Amelia Bones and walked over to where Harry was saying good-bye to Hermione.

Richard Stone was also nearby as Dumbledore strolled up to Harry.

"Ah, Harry almost done? I've come to take you to Headquarters. So you can be with your friends in safety," said Dumbledore.

"As I said before Headmaster I am not going anywhere with you. I do not need your kind of safety. My cousin needs my support right now and we prefer to stay together. You're manipulations are neither welcome nor wanted."

"Harry everything I've done has been for your own best interest you must understand that sometimes--"

Harry interrupted Dumbledore.

"I have a guardian Headmaster and that is not you. I have a safe residence that does not reek of dark magic and remind me of my dead godfather at every turn. A godfather that is dead because of your manipulations, may I remind you," snarled Harry.

"You are mistaken Harry. Sirius died because Voldemort tricked you." The unspoken words hung in the air between them and enraged Hermione who was still standing nearby.

"How dare you try to blame that on Harry. Snape is the one who should take the blame for that. He is the one who didn't teach Harry Occlumency the right way. Harry came back exhausted after every lesson. I could see how much pain he was in his head always hurt and the dreams were always worse," said Hermione in outrage.

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment.

"Do your parents realize how much danger they are now in because they came here to this funeral, Miss Granger? That there could be Death Eaters even now waiting outside to follow you home and attack you? That because of your friendship with Harry you were almost killed at the Ministry and are very high on Voldemort's to be killed list?"

Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore would say those things to Hermione in front of her parents. Then the old man turned to Harry.

"If you come with me now I will see to it that the Grangers are place under 24 hour guard and protected. Won't you see reason Harry, if not for yourself for you friends?"

"I think that is enough Dumbledore," spoke the small man standing behind Harry, "As I am Mr. Potter's guardian I will tell you now that I will not tolerate any more interference with my ward. We are leaving Harry." Then turning to the Grangers he said, "We have a portkey. You are welcome to come with us and I will see that you get home safely. I can have someone retrieve your vehicle."

Then he turned away from the gaping Dumbledore and motioned Harry into a nearby cloakroom. Harry and Dudley instantly stepped that way with Richard Stone. Hermione pulled her parents after them and once in the cloakroom, out of sight, the group grabbed hold of the rope Stone held and disappeared. Leaving a stunned Dumbledore behind with a glaring Auror.

As they dropped into the entrance hall of Briarwood house Harry had second thoughts about bringing the Grangers here. As he picked himself up from the floor he ask.

"Ragnok, won't Dumbledore go after Hermione and her parents to find out where I am? They can't protect their minds. The professor could be at risk if they," Harry stopped here as Snape came into the entrance hall from the living room.

Snape stopped startled at the extra guests, frowned slightly but said, "There is tea this way," then turned and retreated back toward the living room. The group followed with Hermione making some strangled sounds and her parents looking confused.

As everyone got seated Ragnok stood in front and cleared his throat. He tapped a finger on one of his rings and shimmered slightly as he returned to his natural form.

"Let me introduce myself properly, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am Ragnok Mr. Potter's new guardian. I believe you met Mr. Stone, Mr. Potter's solicitor and this is Potions Master Snape formally Professor Snape of Hogwarts"

"You've quit sir?" Hermione blurted out and then blushed, "Sorry"

Ragnok nodded and continued, "Unfortunately, though Headmaster Dumbledore's care of Mr. Potter has been somewhat lacking he may be correct that your family is in danger."

Mr. Granger spoke up. "What he said is true? Hermione's friendship with Harry has put her in danger?"

Harry and Hermione spoke at the same time. He said "yes" and she said "no". Hermione glared at Harry and continued to talk.

"No Dad, my friendship with Harry is not what put me in danger. My blood lines or lack there of and my brains are what put me on the hit list of a mad man who wants to rule the world or destroy it," she said with finality.

Mr. Granger nodded. "What do you suggest I do to keep my family safe then, sir?" Mr. Granger asked turning to Ragnok.

The conversation faded out as Harry realized that Hermione was staring and just what it was or rather wasn't that had attracted her attention. He nudged her and then caught Snape's eye. Snape inclined his head toward the library and Harry drug Hermione to her feet and followed Snape out of the room leaving Ragnok and Stone to talk to the Grangers.

In the library Hermione didn't even look around still just staring at Snape. Then she turned on Harry and demanded, "Explain!"

"Miss Granger," the silky tones of the professor's voice startled Hermione's attention back to him, "Mr. Potter removed the Dark Mark from my arm after I led the attack on his home. He revealed that I was a spy for Dumbledore to the Head of the DMLE while there was a secret Death Eater in the room. The Dark Lord believes me to be dead. Dumbledore may or may not also believe that. I, Miss Granger, am free of both my masters and would like to stay that way. It is imperative that you learn Occlumency for both Mr. Potter's secrets and my own." He raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her reaction.

"I've been reading the theory sir, I ordered a book as soon I got home this summer, so that I could help Harry. I don't think what you did taught him anything, he was always worse after your sessions." Her tone wasn't quite accusatory but it was defiantly frosty.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Granger I was under very firm instruction not to teach Harry but to make him more open to intrusion. Dumbledore is of the belief that Mr. Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord will be instinctual, that something in his magic will destroy the Dark Lord during an attack. He wanted Mr. Potter to come to him for help. The Dark Lord is aware of the link to Mr. Potter now.

The Dark Lord wanted in. Albus wanted control. Mr. Potter was too much of a Gryffindor to complain to the headmaster that I was hurting him. That is why I had to force him into prying in to the pensive so that I could stop the lessons myself."

"Pensive?" Hermione questioned.

"You didn't tell your friends what you saw?" said Snape surprised.

"Why would I want to talk about something so hurtful sir, my dad being just what you said he was, is nothing to brag about," said Harry shaking his head.

Snape nodded and then noticed Hermione still looking at his arm. He sighed and held it out so that she could get a better look at his bare arm.

"I assure you Miss Granger there is no illusion on my arm."

"How did you do that Harry? I thought well, that once you had the mark it was permanent."

"It is, if there isn't anyone who can speak Parseltongue, to remove it. It really wasn't that hard to break though I think it was painful for the professor," said Harry.

"Painful but worth it," added Snape.

"But if you're in hiding sir? What is Harry doing here?"

"Hiding" smirked Snape. He glanced through the doorway and stood. "I expect we should be getting back it looks as if your parents have come to a decision Miss Granger."

They had. Hermione discovered she would be staying there with Harry and her parents would leave the country in a few days for an extended vacation. Ragnok would supply goblin guards while they packed and made their arrangements and they would spend the nights at Briarwood house.

Harry was concerned what Dumbledore might have told the Weasley's and if they might tell the old man where he was. So he sent a letter to the twins with a Gringotts owl.

_Dear Fred and George_

_I wanted to let you know that I'm safe and secure and not in need of rescue. Please give the enclosed letter to your mother. If you think she might tell Dumbledore that you heard from me then just leave it where it will be found and pretend you don't know about it. _

_I'm having control issues with Dumbledore and wouldn't want certain information to get back to him. I'm sure you have secrets of your own that you wouldn't want anyone to find out about._

_I would like to talk to you if possible as I have some ideas that I'd like to see what you could do with. I would like to prank someone and need your expert help think of it as the ultimate target. _

_Anyway if you have mischief to manage you should see Griphook at Gringotts, as I'm sure he could help you find a marauding partner._

_Harry_

Harry enclosed a letter for Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Mum Weasley_

_I wanted to let you know that I am doing fine. I'm eating well and studying. I thought I might see you at my Aunt and Uncle's funeral but Dumbledore berated Hermione for coming and 'putting her family in danger' so I'm guessing that is why you didn't come. I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry Ron and Ginny were hurt and that because you all befriended me that you are in even more danger. If you tell me to, I will try to stay away from them. _

_I'm sorry I can't come there and apologize in person but Dumbledore would surely try to lock me away again if he finds me even though he is not my guardian. I want to let you know how much your support and love has meant to me over the years._

Harry 

Snape had peered over Harry's shoulder at this letter.

"Positively Slytherin of you, Potter."

"Thanks sir I try."

Snape walked away shaking his head and Hermione couldn't believe how much the two of them had grown up in such a short time.

The next morning when Severus Snape walked in to his dining room for breakfast he found the Weasley twins at his table. Snape sighed and sat down, he couldn't quite grasp how his life had come to this point, Gryffindor pranksters, a Potter and muggles in his house at his breakfast table, plotting mayhem.

The next week passed rapidly. The Weasley twins took to stopping by for breakfast every morning. Harry had been surprised at the rapidly developing friendship between the twins and Dudley. It had taken off when they saw one of Dudley's 'techie toy' sales catalogs. The twins had even gotten Professor Snape interested in whether or not potions could be placed in the little balls that were fired from a paint gun. They had ordered several sets to Dudley's muggle post box that Richard Stone was monitoring.

They'd also ordered several remote control vehicles and miniature cameras and had talked Hermione into ward research. Specifically whether the little cars with cameras could bypass wards undetected and still continue to function. How much magic did it take to break down muggle electronics, could they be shielded without setting off the wards or could they be powered by magic and things like that.

When Hermione said they should look at a laptop to monitor the camera's Harry remembered the magical cell phone Ragnok had provided for him and the twins, Dudley and Hermione had spent hours working the theory and how to apply it to other technology.

Harry had suggested the funding of new company for the twins to work on. Marauder Magical Munitions. Weapons to be used against Voldemort. Fred had joked that all they had to do was turn over the W's for the new logo.

Amelia Bones had arranged for Harry and Hermione to have training with an Auror every afternoon. She had then at Harry's suggestion invited Neville, Luna, Ron and Ginny to take part. The second day of training Harry had presented each of them with a copy of Occlumency and Legilimency: Fortifying your Mind with a request to read.

Snape had reluctantly agreed that Harry could invite them to the house for the last two weeks of summer. They had realized that they would not be able to keep the fact that Snape was alive from the Headmaster indefinitely, but the longer that they could keep it from Voldemort the better.

Harry stood in front of Hammertoes the MasterArmorer for the final fitting of his training armor and measuring for battle armor.

"Why do I need two kinds of armor?" asked Harry.

"Training armor is only for training. It's weighted to increase endurance but does not have the defensive qualities of battle armor. It doesn't look as nice either. Your battle armor will have enchantments as well being crafted from metal. If you are going into battle you need the extra protection. Wizards do not fight wisely, they don't wear armor they rely on magic shields and exhaust themselves long before the battle is won."

Harry thought about this for a short time while Hammertoes took more measurements.

"Hammertoes I think you are right. Is it offensive if I ask to purchase more armor? My friends will want to stand with me in battle and I'd like them to be well protected. Could you make them armor as well?"

Hammertoes thought a moment and said, "I would need to take on more apprentices and materials. I do not have the time or the inclination to interact with more humans. I would do this only for you and only if you will accept standard armor for your troops."

Harry smiled happily and nodded, "yes I'll accept that."

"Do you wish helms also? I have a new style I've been experimenting with," said Hammertoes. He led Harry over to a rack of headgear and picked one up. This helm can be worn open faced or fitted with a visor. However traditionally a visor can restrict vision so I took a cue from the muggle world, these can be fitted with a mirrored wrap around visor that doesn't restrict vision.

Harry smiled as he held the visored helm, it would solve several problems.

Harry felt like he was learning lots, training with a goblin youth cadre. Battle-master Ed was a great teacher. Harry was having fun being the tallest in a group for once. The goblins were much stronger however even though they looked rather spindly. Battle-master Ed thought Harry should learn the goblin language so did not allow English to be spoken during training. Harry was slowly picking simple commands. He'd read the booklet designed for Gringotts employees on interacting with goblins. Unfortunately he learned that goblin youths could have just as vicious sense of humor as human youths.

Harry had gone to Ragnok's quarters for a talk at the end of the week and tried to greet Ragnok's mate Megwrith in gobbledegook as his cadre mates had suggested only to be greeted with knuckles to the skull for his foul language and chuckles from Ragnok.

Goblin language lessons continued with Megwrith after that at a considerably faster rate.

Mrs. Weasley had responded to his letter with a tin of biscuits and a long letter assuring him of her love and support and telling him in no uncertain terms that if he tried to push her children away she'd let them hex him.

Harry had received and note from Dumbledore in his school letter. He thought mostly because he had placed an owl exclusion on post from Dumbledore.

In the note Dumbledore had tried to apologize and explain his actions, once again trying to convince Harry to meet with him claiming that there were things that need to be discussed. Harry was still very angry with him and in no mood to accept threw the letter away.

During this time Harry also received post from Remus Lupin. Harry was hoping that Remus would take his side against Dumbledore and offered to meet with him at Gringotts after his battle training.

Remus was happy to see Harry.

"You look good Harry. Much better than the last time I saw you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there the night your house was attacked. I've heard that your cousin is all right?" At Harry's nod he went on, "I would have come to the funeral Harry but I had a bad transformation without wolfsbane. Albus thinks that Voldemort killed Snape. He's looking for a new potions teacher."

Remus misinterpreted Harry's shocked look.

"Yeah I can hardly believe it myself. We didn't get along Harry but I'm sorry that he's gone. I can't imagine how bad it might have been, he had to have been discovered as a spy."

"Remus did Dumbledore say he was dead or did he ask you to find out if I thought he was dead?" Harry demanded.

"What are you talking about? Snape never showed back up at the school. He must be dead. He'd never stay away so long otherwise. Albus doesn't know that I'm meeting you today. I know you're not getting along. I was treated to hearing Molly go off on him. Apparently he told Molly that you would not be attending the funeral of your relatives. So they stayed home and then she received your letter and found out that you were there. To top it off Hermione wrote to Ron about what Dumbledore said in front of her parents. Arthur and Molly are almost ready to leave the order I wouldn't be far behind them.

"Harry will you tell me what you want me to do? Dumbledore is still going on about how you'd be safer under his care but I think he's wrong, he seems so focused on you that nothing else is getting done."

"Remus, I'd like you to stay with the order. I'll speak to Dumbledore when I go back to school. Once I'm back to Hogwarts he should feel better. Do you need money to get the Wolfsbane potion?"

"No Harry, I don't need your money I can get by I have a place that I can be locked up securely," replied Remus with a smile.

After an hour Harry and Remus parted ways with promises to keep in touch. Harry vowed to himself to make sure that Remus got his potion. He'd talk to Snape that evening after dinner.

Revised 11/14/06


	8. Diagon Alley

There Is Only Power 

By Loralee

Chapter 8

Diagon Alley

Harry and his friends went to Diagon Alley for their school shopping. People stared at Harry but he just ignored them. He needed new robes, both school and dress, shoes and cloaks. They spent time in Flourish and Blotts picking books, much to Ron's disgust. Harry didn't know if he'd ever be able to play quidditch again but wanted to buy a new broom, he didn't want to take a chance on something happening to the Firebolt that Sirius had bought for him. He picked up his potion ingredients almost looking forward to potions class without Snape.

Harry had hinted to Dumbledore that he might not return to Hogwarts but he had no intention not to. If his position became untenable he could leave. Snape had offered to tutor Harry for his NEWTs in that case.

Harry had provided funds for Snape to begin making potions to market, including the Wolfsbane. He was to invite Remus back to the house after the shopping trip. They thought that Remus could front the potions sales for now. They were also going to try to provide wolfsbane to werewolves through Remus at no cost to sway them from Voldemort's side. The twins were purchasing the ingredients for Snape at present.

The six of them were sitting in Florean Fortescue's' ice cream parlor, waving to other shopping students and trying to ignore the three Auror guards and Remus Lupin hovering about when they heard the first screams.

Harry stood and drew his wand, as did the others, he shook his head at Auror Blackthorne when he tried to get them to portkey out.

Harry led the way out of the shop in to the chaos on the street. People were fleeing from a dozen forms in black cloaks and masks that were shooting curses into the crowd. Harry shook his head, if enough people fought back at the same time they could take them out before they caused much trouble but the average witch and wizard ran instead.

By the time the ministry six had gotten close enough to let off a barrage of spells they'd been joined by another half dozen students of the DA. The ministry six fired off Reductos, the Aurors and other students, Stupefy and Incarcerous. With in minutes the twelve death eaters were down, and bound. Two of the students Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott started treatment for some of the injured. They had taken the Death Eaters by surprise and had taken no injuries to their side. By the time the order and the responding Aurors got there it had been over for ten minutes.

Responding Aurors were taking statements from the students and other witness', this time Harry was paying attention to the Death Eaters when they were unmasked. Nearly all of them were young. This had to have been a training mission or an act of desperation.

Harry began to wonder if they could pinpoint Voldemort's location maybe they could take the fight to him. He couldn't have that many more Death Eaters could he? Harry resolved to speak to Snape tonight. His speculations were interrupted by the appearance of Dumbledore who was berating Auror Blackthorne for allowing students to become involved with this fight.

"You know Headmaster that's a awful bad habit you have of showing up to a fight late and trying to act like you know more about what happened than the people involved. That and acting like you're in charge. Auror Blackthorne was acting as security for myself and my friends he was not however my babysitter or someone who could dictate my actions."

"So you decided to involve your friends in this and almost get them killed yourself Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I made a choice to fight evil and my friends and fellow students made their own choices to help. After all aren't you the one who told me 'It's our choices that show what we truly are. And the difference between making the right choice or the easy choice.' If enough of us stand up and say 'no more' then we will win against the evil that is Voldemort. You have twelve students here Headmaster and three Aurors and one former professor and together we took down twelve Death Eaters with out loss of life on our side. Sixteen people were hurt and three killed before we stepped in, they were already throwing AK's into the crowd. But guess what professor these students are not the only ones who took part in today's fight. Seven of the Death Eaters were also current students of yours Headmaster. Marked Death Eaters who, if they had gotten away, would have been at Hogwarts in a week. How many more should we expect and what do you intend to do about it?"

Dumbledore's expression sank and he began to look very old.

"Current students Harry? From Slytherin I suppose."

Harry grimaced, "That right there is part of the problem, why do you automatically assume that it's the Slytherin students who are Death Eaters? Yes there are three Slytherins, and two Ravenclaws and two who would have been seventh year Gryffindors. You make the division between the houses worse every year with your favoritism. Can't you see that we are people not pieces on a freaking chessboard? You're so caught up in try to control me and mould me into some kind of weapon against Voldemort that you ignore the other important things. You stretch yourself to thin, Wizengamot, Order, school, and sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Harry I've only tried to do what's best," began Dumbledore but Harry cut him off, they'd drawn a crowd and Harry could see Rita Skeeter just over Dumbledore left shoulder looking gleeful.

"You keep saying that but I don't believe you. What was best for me is not the same as what is best for the Wizarding world. I promise you that I will personally destroy Voldemort but you have to back off and let me do my job. You have to let me learn the things I need to know to do the job. You keep telling me that you wanted me to enjoy my childhood without the pressure of the fame that follows me. Well you failed at that a long time ago. I was raised by abusive muggles who hated magic and who hated being saddled with a child not their own, you ignored my parents wishes as to my placement, you had the authority to demand a trial for Sirius but you took the easy way out and did nothing. You can't have ever checked up on me or you would have seen I was treated like an unloved house elf. You need to make a decision, right or easy Dumbledore, if you want to run a school then do so fairly for all students, if you want to make laws and run the Wizengamot then leave the school for someone else to run, if you want to run the Ministry then run for Minister. Just leave the war to those who want to fight not sit on their asses waiting for a boy to save them."

Harry then moved away from the broken looking Dumbledore toward Rita Skeeter.

"Rita, a word?"

Severus Snape was unhappy but unsurprised to find that more of his Slytherins had turned to Voldemort. He was also troubled that Harry had faced off with Dumbledore in public. He had accepted packages that afternoon and had regretted not being able to go to Diagon Alley with the teens. Not that he wanted to protect them he told himself oh no it was that, he just wanted to be out doing things, yes that was it.

Remus Lupin was shocked at Harry's attack on Dumbledore and then shocked again to realize that Snape was not dead. When he found that not only Voldemort but also Dumbledore had controlled Snape, he was not a happy man.

Then Harry sat them down and began to explain the thought he'd had earlier in the day.

"Professor, Remus after the attack today I was wondering how many Death Eaters Voldemort has now. If he's taking to recruiting students then he might not have a whole lot left. So far we've taken out eleven at the ministry, eleven at the house and twelve today. So the question is how many does his have left? If we can find his base, how many can he call to help him in an attack?"

"Are you insane Potter? You can't attack the Dark Lord," Snape almost screamed.

"Harry that's suicide!" yelled Remus at the same time.

Harry just grinned at the reactions and said one word. "Why?"

They both just looked at Harry and then at each other.

"Look, I just told an alley full of people that I plan to destroy Voldemort. If you think that won't be in the papers tomorrow then you're crazy. I also said that I need time to get ready. So what will Voldemort do now? Try to kill me, if we can reduce support for him by giving wolfsbane to the werewolves, then why not take the fight to him. Someone has to know where he is."

Harry called in the rest of the household and opened the boxes that had been delivered.

"I have presents for everyone, I want to take the fight to Voldemort and I want you to be protected if you are going to help. I won't ask you to but I won't try to stop you either."

Harry began pulling goblin made chain mail shirts out of the box. They looked bronze with red detailing and were actually made of a lightweight durable metal that only the goblins make. Helmets were in the same metal with a detachable mirrored wraparound visor. There were cloaks as well in Gryffindor colors crimson with gold lining.

"I will fight with you Potter but I will _never_ wear Gryffindor colors!" said Snape in his snottiest tones, sneer firmly in place.

"Of course not professor I wouldn't dream of putting you into colors," laughed Harry pulling a black chain shirt with silver trimmings. Snape's cloak was black as well but lined with Slytherin green.

"Hey Ron, open that crate. It should have the things that go under. Self-sizing and color changeable padded shirts, black self-sizing dragon-hide pants and boots. I want you guys to be safe. With this armor you'll be able to concentrate more on offense and less on defense."

"What about me Harry?" asked Remus sadly, "I'd like to fight with you."

"That third crate should have my armor and several extra sets. The colors can be changed on the armor but only I can do it. I thought you might like black and gold. After all we don't want the Professor to stand out to much." He glanced at the twins who'd just come in. "I thought about setting yours for neon green and pink but I want to be able to look at you with out vomiting."

Everyone laughed.

Remus pulled open the third crate and the first thing out was a gold breastplate inscribed with goblin runes and brilliant lighting bolt.

"Whoa, Harry is this yours?" asked Remus holding it up. Harry looked and groaned. Everyone stared at the armor.

"Yes Remus, since I'm a ward of Ragnok, Hammertoes insisted that I have formal battle-armor. I have a chain shirt just like those. But that hideous thing goes over the chain for formal occasions. The lighting bolt is my symbol for obvious reasons and the runes are my goblin name. As if I any goblin I meet wouldn't know who I am. The blank space at the left is where a rank emblem would go when I complete my battle training."

Remus had, while Harry was talking, pulled out the chain shirt it was definitely a more golden color than the others bronze colored armor. He glanced at Snape who rolled his eyes and snickered. The cloak under that was a royal purple and the helm had the lighting bolt symbol on the brow just where Harry's scar would be.

"I'm not at all concerned about standing out Potter. I believe it is you who will stand out," said Snape.

"Harry while I don't recognize the runes there seems like a lot of them to just say Harry Potter," said Hermione running her fingers over the runes on the breastplate.

Harry looked down blushing and mumbled something. Everyone looked at him and Hermione said, "What was that Harry?"

"I said it's more than just Harry Potter," said Harry in a louder voice. There was a chuckle from the doorway. Ragnok and Amelia Bones stood there.

"I wished to check on my ward. I hope you do not mind the intrusion Potions Master Snape," said Ragnok with a small bow towards Snape.

"Not at all Senior Director," replied Snape with a slight smile.

"I believe that Harry has come to realize that goblin names do not translate well sometimes. There can be a wealth of meaning to names and words. We had one young goblin who found the translation of his name to be distracting and had to choose something different." Ragnok paused for the obligatory question.

"He first called himself Nosepick." The twins snorted with laughter.

"But sir what does that have to do with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well there is no word potter in gobbledegook it translates to a word that coming back to English would be dish maker."

You might as well just tell them Honored Elder," said Harry through his teeth. Ragnok chuckled.

"It is the duty of an Elder to embarrass the young to keep them humble, young one. Very well, the naming runes identify this breastplate as belonging to Swift Bolt the Hairy Dark Dish Maker, Prophecy's Child, chosen child of Ragnok of clan Gring."

They looked at Ragnok in shock until the twins began to laugh, "Bolt the Hairy!" They exclaimed in unison.

Harry just shook his head and ignored his hysterical friends.

"Thank you Honored Elder for this lesson in humility," said Harry to Ragnok and then he added something in Gobbledegook.

"Don't let Megwrith hear you talk like that Harry she'll thump you again." Harry nodded back and called Dobby for refreshments.

"You know young one your friends look like a youth cadre after a night carousing in the lower caverns."

Harry looked them over. They were in various stated of dishevelment having been interrupted in the middle of trying on various pieces of armor and accessories. He grinned and then began to explain to Ragnok and Amelia his plans for taking the war to Voldemort as soon as he could be located. Snape drifted over to them and listened for a while finally he asked, "And exactly how will you kill him, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "I still have to figure that out but hopefully I'll know when we find him."

Revised 11/14/06


	9. Return to Hogwarts

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N I need to credit the idea of Potter meaning dish maker to a story called An Effective Abstraction by Muirnin on fanfiction net. I intended to credit this at the end of the last chpt but forgot.

Chapter 9

Back to Hogwarts

_Gobbledegook _

The Prophet had had headlines blaring his declaration of war on Voldemort the day after the Diagon Alley battle. Opinion had been running high whether a sixteen-year-old boy could or should be relied on to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard since Salazar Slytherin.

Harry thought that remark was sure to make old Voldie's day. Dumbledore was being called on to justify his actions toward Harry. Letters to the editor were taking up half the paper. He wasn't sure were it came from but the paper had also discovered that there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort though no one knew what it said.

He was suddenly the Gryffindor golden boy again. The papers had labeled him prophecy's chosen child, Snape had snorted and offered a bit of Slytherin advice.

"Use it to get girls, Potter. You know 'one last hurrah before I go to die' sort of thing."

Harry had laughed and Snape just raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one who has to check broom closets this year," he said with a sneer and walked away.

Harry only laughed more a little later when Ron had offered similar advice. Severus Snape and Ron Weasley agreeing on anything was surely a sign of the apocalypse.

The ministry had provided a portkey to platform 9 ¾ and Auror Blackthorne and Remus Lupin had escorted the group there. Molly and Arthur were there to say good-bye. Harry noticed the odd looks he received from parents on the platform but ignored them.

The trip it's self was an eye opener. He had DA members stop by to report on the good grades, ask about the DA restarting and find out what they could do to help fight. The Gryffindors were upset that two of their number had joined Voldemort and most pledged support to Harry. Harry just smirked to himself. He'd become a hero again. He wondered how long it would last.

For the first time Draco Malfoy did not accost them on the train.

Harry waved at Hagrid as he got off the train and patted a thestral to some strange looks. The ride to the castle was quiet. Harry had put in a lot of practice to learning Occlumency and believed he was fairly well protected.

He'd kept Dumbledore off balance the last time they had met but was sure that he wouldn't stay that way and would take the first opportunity to rummage in his brain.

Snape had tutored all of them in Occlumency after they read the book. Armed with the theory it had gone much better and Snape was quite good when he wasn't try to break your mind.

Harry's strategy was to keep Dumbledore's focus on him so that the others might be over looked.

"Shield's up, its show time," Harry muttered softly as the six of them entered the massive doors to the main entry hall. A warm feeling spread over Harry as he entered the castle, as if he was coming home, he loved that feeling and he felt that way every year.

Luna split off to her own table while the five Gryffindors sat at their table. Harry was looking carefully at the head table for new faces.

"What you doing Harry?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

"Looking at the new teacher. I want to size up the new defense teacher," said Harry. The rest of the Gryffindor started to crane their heads toward the head table.

"Where's Snape?" someone asked. The whisper was taken up around the room as others noticed the he was missing. They quieted as the first years were led in and the sorting began.

Harry was watching the two new faces as well as the Headmaster, though he refused to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood eyes twinkling.

"I'd like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor Professor Billiywig, and filling in as Potions Instructor for Professor Snape who is on sabbatical Professor Jewl. Professor Sinistra will be temporary Head of Slytherin House. Now tuck in," and with a wave the tables filled with food.

Harry had been watching the Slytherin table during the last announcement and had seen Malfoy flinch. Malfoy obviously thought that Snape was dead.

No sooner was dinner over than McGonagall was coming down the table.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like a word with you in his office. The pass word is lemon snaps you may go now."

"Aren't you coming with me professor?" asked Harry.

McGonagall shook her head, "It is you he wishes to see, Mr. Potter now go don't keep the headmaster waiting."

"Please professor the Hogwarts by-laws say that I can have my head of house present for any meeting with the headmaster or that my guardian should be there if my head of house is unable to be present. Has Ragnok been called?" protested Harry his friends waiting with him.

"Mr. Potter whatever has gotten into you. You are not in any kind of trouble. You've had any number of meetings with Professor Dumbledore where I have not been present." said McGonagall looking surprised.

"Yes I have Professor but that was before he tried to force me to go with him after my relatives funeral. He told the Weasley's I wouldn't be there and threatened Hermione's parents if I didn't cooperate. I want some on my side at any meetings with him. Frankly Professor, I don't trust the Headmaster," finished Harry.

McGonagall looked shocked for a moment and then motioned to Harry to follow. Harry shrugged at his friends and followed McGonagall and they went on to the Gryffindor tower.

McGonagall escorted him to the headmaster's office a frown on her face. Never had she thought that Harry Potter and Albus would be at such odds. The Prophet article had shocked her but she had attributed it to journalistic sensationalism.

Dumbledore looked surprised at McGonagall appearance for a moment and then tried to dismiss her.

"No Headmaster it is my right to have my head of house present at any meetings with you. Now may I ask why you've called my here?" said Harry with authority.

"Now Harry, surly you're not suggesting that I'd harm you in any way are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't trust you sir. It's late and I'm tired sir could we get on with this?" said Harry.

Dumbledore was at a loss, "Harry I wanted to discuss your classes with you. I believe that you need to take some advance classes that aren't on the regular curriculum. Therefore I have changed your schedule to reflect that."

Harry cut him off. "I discussed my courses with my guardian. You have no authority to change my classes or to require anything more of me Headmaster. I will not accept any extra classes."

"I'm afraid you have no choice Harry."

"This time McGonagall cut him off, "Headmaster, I must protest Mr. Potter is quite right. If you persist I will file a complaint with the board of governors on Mr. Potter's behalf."

Dumbledore just looked at her for a moment.

"Harry you must understand you have placed yourself in a very tricky predicament by publicly announcing that you will destroy Voldemort. These extra lessons are designed to allow you to--"

"No." said Harry interupting firmly.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Very well then, I must ask you one other thing. Where is my potions master?"

Harry said, "What?" and looked at McGonagall in confusion.

"Albus really," started McGonagall.

"No Minerva, I left Severus in Mr. Potter's care and I want to know where he is," said Dumbledore sternly. McGonagall gaped at him.

"When did you leave Snape in my care?" asked the incredulous Harry.

"After the attack at Privet Drive when you reveal to Amelia Bones that Severus was a spy for me. That was that last time I saw him. Now tell me where he is."

"That was a month ago. Snape's been missing for a month and you haven't done anything? He probably did what you told him to. Go back to Voldemort and try to convince him that he had me fooled," said Harry.

Dumbledore paled, "He, he would have come to me first," he said in strained tone.

Harry snorted, "Why? You sure didn't seem liked you cared one way or another. He was hurt pretty bad in the fight and I noticed you didn't ask either one of us if we were hurt. Just like after the ministry you didn't ask if I was hurt just portkeyed me back here and locked me in. You never once ask if I was hurt. I could have bled to death locked in here. So don't try to pretend you care. If you lost your spy by sending him back then that's your fault not mine. Are we done?"

"Yes you can go," Dumbledore waved his hand distractedly.

Harry turned to leave and then stopped, "What about my quidditch ban? Has it been lifted?"

Dumbledore regarded Harry coldly. "No Mr. Potter it has not. You're dismissed."

As Harry left the room he could hear Professor McGonagall voice rising behind him and he smirked to himself.

Harry returned to the common room.

"Harry what did the Headmaster want?" asked Hermione.

"He wanted me to take different classes or something, and he seemed to think I knew something about Snape," said Harry.

"What, why would you know anything about Snape, Harry?" asked Dean Thomas.

Harry shrugged, "I saw him a month ago after the attack at my house. Oh, he's not going to lift my quidditch ban either."

A protest rang out in the Gryffindor common room. Ron just stared at Harry

"That's not fair."

"We should file a petition to the Board of Governors Harry," said Katie Bell, "I bet McGonagall will sign it."

Harry agreed and Katie and Hermione put their heads together to write the petition and most of the house signed it. They decided they might see if anyone from the other houses would sign also.

Harry went up to bed rather pleased with himself, however he was sure that his luck wouldn't last. Dumbledore wouldn't stay off balance for long. He would need to be very careful not to piss off or alienate any of the other teachers and of course there were two new teachers to consider. He wondered if his luck with defense teachers would spread to the new potions teacher also.

He wrote a letter to Remus before he went to sleep asking for information on the two new teachers. Remus would share the letter with Snape, who could be an invaluable source of information. He wrote a second letter to Ragnok about Dumbledore trying to dictate his classes.

Harry looked closely at his schedule the next morning making sure it was what he wanted, NEWT level Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Beginning Runes and Spell Creation.

McGonagall nodded at him after Katie Bell approached her with the petition. He spent most of breakfast watching the older students, wondering how many of them might be Death Eaters. Malfoy and Zabini were the only male Slytherins in sixth year and to Harry's surprise there were no seventh year male Slytherins at all.

As Harry eyed the Slytherin table he noticed Malfoy was watching him. He wondered about Malfoy. He'd not come by on the train and the expression on his face was odd. Harry left for his first class, NEWT Defense, with a thoughtful expression.

NEWT Defense was a combination of sixth years from all four houses. However Harry noticed that the only Slytherin was Zabini none of the girls or Malfoy were in the class. However all of the rest of the class were DA members.

Professor Billywig was a non-descript man with brown eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail. He wore plain dark blue robes and seemed a little nervous. The students just stared as he stood behind the desk and prepared to speak.

"Good morning, I'm Jackson Billywig and I'm going to be your defense Professor this year. This is NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts, I hope this is were you are suppose to be?" There was a pause like he expected someone to jump up and leave.

"All right, it will take me a few days to learn all of your names, so bear with me." He came around to the first desk on the right side and handed Hermione a sheaf of parchment. "Please take one and pass them around. This is the syllabus for this class. Just so you know what you are getting into. This year will be broken up into sections. The various sections we will be covering are, Defensive; includes various spells and shields and will touch briefly on warding, Offensive; includes various spells and dueling etiquette, Healing; includes basic first aide, Curse breaking; includes identifying curses and wards, Dark creatures; includes identifying, destroying or containment, and lastly an overview of Auror work. There will be a research paper required for each term. Possible topics are listed if there is something you think you might like to research please see me and we can discuss it. I've also listed the required readings for each section please note some of these are outside your textbook. I have a few extra copies here in the classroom that you may borrow or you can send to Flourish and Blotts for your own copy of the reference books. Any questions?"

Hermione's hand was up first followed by several others. Billywig pointed at Hermione.

"Sir, may we know your qualifications?" asked Hermione. Billywig goggled at her for a moment then seemed to pull himself together.

"You think the Headmaster would hire someone not fully qualified to teach, miss?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger sir, and yes I believe some of Professor Dumbledore's past DADA teachers have been questionable. I'm not implying that you aren't qualified I'm just curious what your qualification are?" There were some snickers around the room and Billywig looked uncomfortable.

"Ah I see, well I received an O on my NEWT's when I was here at Hogwarts. I have recently received my Masters in DADA and I was third in the international dueling association tournament the last three years." He blinked at Hermione and then pointed at Neville.

"Have you ever fought Death Eaters, sir?"

Billywig's face paled and then reddened, "Of course not, have you?"

Neville nodded, "Yes sir, twice now." And then he sat back in his chair. Billywig's mouth hung open and then his eyes turned to Harry and he glared for a moment.

"How many others in the room want to claim to have faced Death Eaters?" Billywig ask. Then his jaw dropped again as eight hands went into the air. "I-- I Mr. Potter can you explain this."

Harry looked around at the others in the room.

"Well, sir, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I were at the Ministry fight in May and Susan, Hannah and Ernie were with us at Diagon Alley a week ago, and Zabini," as he looked at the Slytherin boy for a moment their eyes met. "Well he was in the same house as a bunch of the death eaters that have come to a bad end this summer. So I'd say he's counting them."

"I see. I don't know what to say. Are there any questions about the syllabus?" Billywig finally said hoping to get back to safer ground.

"Will we be dueling in this class?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley, "and will the Serpensortia spell be allowed?" He smirked at Harry to general laughter. Billywig looked confused again and decided to give up.

"We will be dueling in class and have a tournament in the last term." Then was surprised at the groans. "Now take out quill and parchment and we'll have a short quiz."

When class was over and the students began to file out Professor Billywig called after to Harry.

"Mr. Potter is could I have a moment of your time. The Headmaster said that I was to tutor you in defense Mr. Potter but he's not given me a timetable so I was hoping we could set a time."

Harry's friends and half the class stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry Professor but the Headmaster is mistaken, I don't need any tutoring in defense I had the highest OWL score last year, with three," said Harry calmly.

"I had wondered about that Mr. Potter. I thought perhaps he meant for you to begin Mastery course work. It's not unheard of to start before NEWT's and I believe in your case you could probably pass the Mastery test with in a year of graduating," said Billywig.

"In my case Professor?" asked Harry. "I thought there was an apprenticeship requirement to start before NEWT's?"

Billywig blinked and noticed the crowd of students still there. "Well yes, but your apprenticeship with Professor Dumbledore would cover that." He was startled once again as Harry Potter turned his back and stalked out of the room. As the crowd followed Harry, Billywig sat in his chair and wondered if the stories he'd heard and discounted were really true. Just how many of the former DADA teachers had Harry Potter destroyed?

A group of second year Hufflepuffs were just taking their seats when Harry stormed into the transfiguration classroom and up to McGonagall's desk where he conversed in a low tone to a shocked looking McGonagall.

"I will get to the bottom of this I assure you Mr. Potter," said McGonagall sternly several minutes later and then wrote a pass and Harry left the room leaving the little 'puffs frozen in their seats.

Harry strode through the halls to Charms still fuming. How dare he. There was no way he would ever become that man's apprentice. That would give him way to much power over Harry. He'd have to write another letter to Remus and to Ragnok. Not even half way into the first day and Harry was already sorry he'd come back. There had to be some way to get Dumbledore off his back so he could concentrate on Voldemort without distraction.

After charms Harry approached Professor Flitwick, "Sir I don't know if you were told anything about this but I am not doing a apprenticeship with the Headmaster. Professor Billywig seemed to think I was."

"No Mr. Potter nothing was mentioned to me. If you do choose to pursue an apprenticeship I'd be please to offer you one under me." Flitwick chuckled at the look of surprise. "I don't expect you to accept Mr. Potter. I believe I did hear talk you were undertaking to learn gobbledegook? I'd be please to continue those lesson for you."

Harry answered in gobbledegook, _"It would be my honor to take lessons from you, Honored Teacher, speak and I shall obey," _he said with a bow.

_"Swift Bolt chosen child, honors me with his attention,"_ Flitwick replied with a bow of his own.

Harry grinned, "I hate that name, I didn't know that you knew goobledegook Professor. If I tell Hermione I'm learning from you she's liable to demand lessons too. I haven't had time to try to teach her what I've been learning. Should I give her the etiquette book?"

Flitwick chuckled again. "I'd be happy to teach anyone who really wants to learn _but only the public aspects as I'm sure you've been told Swift._" Harry nodded. He'd been informed that because of his status in the clan he was being taught things that no humans were suppose to know.

"I have some goblin ancestry, Mr. Potter," said Flitwick winking and then shooing Harry off to lunch.

Lunch was tense. Harry glared at Dumbledore who looked angry. McGonagall was tight lipped and Billywig looked sick.

After lunch Dumbledore approached Harry, "Mr. Potter would you please come with me to my office." McGonagall who had hurried after him intervened.

"Albus, Mr. Potter has class as do I. I'm quite sure whatever it is can wait can it not?" She said. Dumbledore sighed, nodded and walked away. McGonagall shook her head at Harry and went the other way.

NEWT Potions that afternoon was also a mixed class. Malfoy was there as was Parkinson and Zabini, Harry, Hermione and Neville were the Gryffindors, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillian from Hufflepuff, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw.

The Professor was Michael Jewl who said he was a potions brewer not a master. He claimed that because Professor Snape was only on sabbatical they didn't have to have a Master teaching them. That Snape was still considered the teacher and he was just a substitute for a short time. He further told them that they would be following the ministry approved lesson plans and that they would be required to research one potion of their choice for the term paper. As they had class twice a week they'd brew one day and have lecture the other. If there was anything in particular they wanted to learn they should see him and he'd consider it. Then he assigned the first four chapters of Basic Brewing for NEWT Potions and dismissed them early and walked out of the room leaving a silent group of students behind to stare at each other.

"I've already read that," said Hermione.

"We all have, I think," said Susan with a laugh.

They began to leave the lab to make good use of their new free time. When the room was almost empty.

"Potter a word," said Draco Malfoy in a neutral tone.

Harry paused then nodded. The others left.

"Snape's dead," said Malfoy in a low voice.

Harry only said, "What makes you think that Malfoy. He probably off doing Death Eater stuff."

Malfoy paled, "Potter, did you kill him that night at your house?"

Harry raised one eyebrow, "What do you know about that. Looking for information for your Master?"

Malfoy shook his head. He pulled up his left sleeve and displayed his bare arm.

"You know the Revealo spell for glamours? You can use it if you want. My house has taken a lot of losses this summer, Potter because of you. I received orders to find out what happened to Snape. The Dark Lord believes that he was a spy working for Dumbledore and that when the old man realized that you'd blown his cover to Bones that Dumbledore killed him or had him killed. I know you didn't like him but he was my head of house. He was a smart man. If there was a reason that he, why he, uhm, I need to know what happened Potter. For me," Draco stopped and looked at Harry.

Harry nodded more to himself that to Draco. "He was alive when he left my house and yes I knew he was spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore since before the first war ended."

"Before?" whispered Draco, "but why?"

"I don't know Snape's 'why' Malfoy but I can give you a why. Voldemort is a half blood named Tom Riddle; I can and will provide a pensive memory of him telling me that down in the chamber of secrets. I will destroy him and anyone allied with him Malfoy. It's my fate," said Harry.

Draco Malfoy stared hard at Harry nodded once and turned, just before he left the room he said, "I'll hold you to that, Potter."

That evening after dinner McGonagall once again called him to Dumbledore's office. As he entered he brought up his Occlumency shield to full strength.

"Ah Harry," said Dumbledore, "how was your day?"

Harry glared at him not meeting his eyes. "Why did you tell Billywig I was your apprentice?" demanded Harry.

"I did not tell Professor Billywig anything of the sort Harry. He must have misunderstood the situation," said Dumbledore trying to catch Harry's eye.

"Oh, and did he misunderstand that you wanted him to tutor me in a subject that I excel in?" Harry came back.

"I spoke to him Albus, he does think you ask him to tutor Mr. Potter and that you meant for it to be Mastery level," said McGonagall.

"No Minerva, Jackson is mistaken. Though it isn't a bad idea Harry. I would be happy to offer you an apprenticeship."

"No thank you Headmaster. I have already been offered one but do not think that an apprenticeship suits my abilities at this time," said Harry with a smirk.

Dumbledore was shocked for a moment. "Someone offered you an apprenticeship Harry? Might I ask who?"

"None of you business. Now I have studying to do, so if that is all?" said Harry starting to get up to go.

"No Harry I must insist that you tell me what you know about the whereabouts of Professor Snape," said Dumbledore sternly.

McGonagall said, "Albus the boy already told you." He cut her off.

"Enough Minerva, Mr. Potter knows more than he is telling. I must know where Severus is, where Mr. Potter spent his summer, and the kinds of training he's had so I can design a program to bring him up to speed."

"And I've told you Dumbledore, I want nothing to do with you or your programs, my summer is my business and I don't know where Snape is. Good night," and Harry left a fuming Dumbledore and an outraged McGonagall behind.

Knowing that Dumbledore would be occupied for a while Harry headed off the small hallway just down from the library. He had a portrait to visit.

Revised 11/14/06


	10. Stories and Rituals

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Chapter 10

Stories and Rituals

Harry stood facing the blank wall between the sculpture of a raven and picture of a young girl in a library. He placed his hand on the wall and said softly, "I seek the knowledge of Ravenclaw." The wall melted away and Harry was able to enter the study of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Welcome young one, ah my little lion you have returned," said the portrait of Ravenclaw.

"Good evening Lady Ravenclaw," said Harry with a bow to the portrait.

"Have you slain your dark wizard yet my little lion?" asked Rowena.

"No, ma'am, I have managed to remove some of his followers and recruit allies though. I still do not know how to kill him but I am working on it," said Harry, smiling.

"Ah, tell me what you have learned then young one."

Harry settled back in to the chair and began to share his summer with the Lady Ravenclaw.

Rowena sat up straighter in her chair when Harry got to the part were the Ragnok told him he was the Heir to Gryffindor and held up a hand.

"One moment young lion you are truly one of Godric's?"

"Yes ma'am apparently why I was able to pull the sword out of the sorting hat," said Harry. "I think Dumbledore must know but I don't understand why he kept it from me."

"That I may be able to answer, Lord Gryffindor."

"Please ma'am just Harry, I haven't claimed the title I can't for another year."

"That makes no difference to Hogwarts, Harry, your Headmaster must be afraid that if you bond the castle he will lose some of his power. I can not tell how much he draws upon the magic of Hogwarts," said Rowena. "Have you found Godric's chamber?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand bond with the castle, Godric's chamber? He had a chamber too. How do I find it?" Harry was excited.

Rowena laughed, "Yes Godric had his own chamber we each did. Did you bring the blank journals young one?" At Harry's nod she motioned him to the shelf, "You need to ask for Rituals of Hogwarts. Please make your own copy and return mine."

Harry did as she asked and made a copy of the handwritten leather bound journal that appeared.

"That book will tell you how to bond to the castle. The bond will not prevent you from leaving the castle but it will give you an extra bit of power if you need it. You will be able sense the wards and access certain of them though I do not know if they are still active. We bonded our bloodlines to the castle and gave a bit of our magic for protection. Any of our heirs could bond the castle. The ritual may also be used to identify heirs."

"You think I should do this ritual, ma'am?" asked Harry

"Yes my little lion you should. It would be of great benefit. We had intended for our heirs to always have a place," said Rowena. "Now on with your story."

"But how will I find Godric's chamber?"

"Hogwarts will lead you there, just as she lead you to me and I would venture a guess that she led you to Salazar's secret chamber," she laughed again, "He had a normal chamber in Hogwarts also."

When Harry realized that it was close to curfew he said he should go. Rowena made him promise the return soon and Harry asked if he could bring others with him. Rowena told him that it must be his decision but that a secret shared did not stay secret long.

Harry was able to read most of the ritual book that night before sleeping. He found the one Rowena had mentioned. It also gave rituals for other things. Strengthening the wards and protections around Hogwarts, utilizing the ancient blood wards, recognizing others of the founders bloodlines, granting sanctuary to the lost, moving walls and rearranging the castles lay out and lastly to cast out someone who was unworthy. Harry wondered how many of these rituals were still known by the inhabitants of the castle.

Harry wondered, after reading of the blood protection wards, if his mother had ever found Rowena's room. That might explain some things if she had.

The second day went a little better; Dumbledore left him alone, he had beginning Runes, which he was comfortable with, and Transfiguration where McGonagall kept giving him rather strange looks. Spell Creation seemed like it would be a fun subject and was taught by Professor Vector who also taught Arithmancy. Harry had never had her for a teacher before liked her right off and knew that Hermione liked her as well.

That evening Katie Bell told him that the petition and letter of protest had gone off to the governors and that over three quarters of the school had signed it including McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Sinistra as heads of house and Madam Hooch the flying instructor and referee for quidditch.

Hermione told him she'd also sent a letter to Ragnok as Harry's guardian with a copy of the petition. Harry felt warm that so many people were willing to stand up for him. Quidditch wasn't that big of a deal with everything else that Harry had to do but it irked him that Dumbledore would try to use it against him. It wasn't so much that he was desperate to play but that he wanted the choice.

He finished the ritual book that night and decided that he would take the oath to the castle and bond with it. The benefits for both him and the castle far outweighed any of the problems. The biggest problem would be that everyone could find out that he was a Founder's Heir. With that decision out of the way the only thing to do was to ask his friends to witness and pick a time.

Friday morning Harry was up early and went down to breakfast alone. The Great Hall was mostly empty at that time of the morning. The only students at the Gryffindor table were first years. Harry looked again, all of the Gryffindor first years.

They looked at Harry in awe and a little fear and Harry decided to confront that fear right now. He sat next to them and said, "good morning you lot are up early aren't you?"

They all looked at each other and one spoke up. "We were told it was better to be early than not get anything to eat." Harry frowned.

"Breakfast is served until ten minutes before first class. You can eat anytime."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, sir," said the little boy as all the first years nodded.

"It's Harry, just Harry."

They looked horrified, "but Mr. Potter you're a hero, the boy who lived, you've killed Death Eaters and monsters and trolls and we were told…" the boy broke off.

"What were you told? You shouldn't be scared of me."

"We were told not to bother you. That you had a terrible temper and that you curse first and don't even ask questions." The boy looked confused now.

"Well I don't think that's quite right. I might have a temper every once in while. My friend thinks I act like a two year old sometimes. And as for killing death eaters, yes but they attacked me. Are you a death eater?" Harry asked one eyebrow raised.

All the head shook and the spokesman said, "No," with wide eyes.

Well, if you're not a death eater and you don't become one then you have nothing to fear, right?"

At the doubtful expressions he sighed, "Ok I'm just a person like you all. Its just things happen that I can't control and I had to learn to take care of myself. You're all Gryffindor's and we're known for our bravery, right? Well you should know that it's ok to be scared of stuff but you can't let that stop you from doing what's right. It's our choices that make us who we are, and sometimes we have to make the choice between what's right and what's easy. We can't let fear make our choice for us."

"Have you ever been scared, Ha-- Harry?" asked a little blonde girl.

Harry laughed and nodded, "Let me tell you a story. One upon a time," he smirked at the groans, "Hey don't all stories start that way? There were two boys who met on the Hogwarts express and became instant friends. They also met a girl who they mostly ignored because, well she was a girl and awfully bossy." He shuddered theatrically and the boys laughed while the girls giggled.

"On Halloween one of the boys said something incredibly stupid and rude, just like boys are likely to do, to the girl and just like a girl she went off to hide in the bathroom and cry."

"She should have just punched him, boys learn faster that way," said the little blonde with an air of authority.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes that's true. Well at the feast the good looking boy with the scar and black hair." Harry posed for one moment to giggles, "Wondered where the girl had gone and ask one of the other girls in their year. Who told him she was in the bathroom. Well just at that moment the doors burst open and the DADA professor came staggering in yelling that there was a troll in the dungeon and then he fainted dead away."

Harry looked at the wide eyes of his audience and then heard the whisper, "See I told you he killed a troll."

"Well the teachers sent everyone to their dorms and went to the dungeons to find the troll but my friend and I went to find the girl in the bathroom since we knew that she wouldn't know about the troll and it was our fault, sort of, that she didn't.

We went creeping down the corridor and then it happened we saw the troll go into a room. We rushed down the hall and closed and locked the door. We were going to be heroes because we captured the troll. Then we heard the scream and realized that we had just locked the troll in the girl's bathroom. Well being the Gryffindors that we are we threw our brains out the window and rushed in regardless of the danger and saw the biggest troll ever trying to squash the girl with his huge club. Well I knew we had to do something so I jumped right up on that troll and shoved my wand up its nose."

"Ewww!" came the chorus.

Harry grimaced and nodded, "Yup it was gross. Well the troll threw me off and raised its club up to smash us and my friend used a spell to stop the troll." He paused, "Wingardium Leviosa, levitated that club right up and let it drop onto the trolls head. Knocked him right out."

"Wow what happened then?"

"Well the girl thanked us for saving her and I had to clean my wand. Then the teachers came and we had to explain ourselves and I was really scared then. How can you explain first years going after a troll?" Harry shrugged. "Like I said things happen to me. That's when I found out the benefits of having a friend who is as smart as a Ravenclaw. She told the teachers the biggest whopper and got us, mostly, out of trouble and she's been one of my best friends since." Harry noticed the eyes in front of him getting bigger and bigger and the faces going rather frantic.

"I going to guess from the expressions on your faces that you think lying to a teacher is a horrible thing to do and you'd be right." Then he leaned forward and whispered, "There's one standing right behind me isn't there?" He got tiny nods. "Is it Professor McGonagall?" More nods.

He sighed and sat back. "Well the moral of the story is you have to make your own choices in life right or wrong. You have to accept the consequences of those choices and just because you are a Gryffindor it doesn't mean you have to throw your brains out the window and rush in. You can stop to think first or at least befriend a Ravenclaw and get them to do your thinking for you."

Harry then turned his head to regard the teacher standing behind him.

"Good morning Professor, you look lovely today," he said pleasantly. The first years snickered and her lips thinned even more.

"Mr. Potter, a word." Then she turned from the table and strode from the hall.

Harry sighed and covered his eyes. "You could have told me." He half whined to the grinning first years. He gave them a wave and trotted after McGonagall.

Once in her office Harry spoke before she had a chance to blast him.

"They were afraid of me Professor and now they aren't, I'm a real person now. Thank you."

She smiled then, "I do think some other story would have done just as well. It is not I that you should be worried about but Miss Granger when they work out that is was she who lied to the teachers. As if I believed that far fetched story in the first place," she sighed and shook her head.

"The reason I asked you here Potter is that the Board of Governors will be here to review your case tomorrow at 9 am. You should stay away from Albus in the meantime, he is rather upset."

"Thank you Professor it means a lot that you'd stick up for me," said Harry.

"It is rather late though. Potter do you know anything about Severus?" she asked hesitantly.

"Are you asking for the Headmaster or for yourself?"

"I assure you that anything you say will go no further," she said.

"You do know that the Headmaster uses Legilimency on a regular basis?" asked Harry in a low voice. At McGonagall slow nod he continued, "The last time I saw Professor Snape, he was fine. If you wanted to try to send him a message I'd let you use my owl, she's very reliable. If any owl could find him I'm sure she could."

McGonagall eyed him for a moment and then nodded, "Thank you for your time Potter, you'd best get to class."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful although Harry got a laugh that night in the common room. He'd come in after a language lesson with Professor Flitwick to find Ron surrounded by first years. He sank down on the couch beside Neville and watched Ron for a moment.

"What's that about then?" he asked.

"Don't know mate. The lot of them just asked Ron to help them with their charms homework. Mighty strange that," replied Neville, Hermione sitting in a chair snorted.

"It's your fault Harry. They're studying levitation charms."

Harry looked surprised for a moment and then commented, "He looks like he's having fun."

"Yes but who know what all he's telling them about you?" she said with a smirk. Harry began to worry and then shrugged.

"It can't be any worse than someone telling them that if they bother me I'd curse them. You might try to find out who that was by the way. I really don't appreciate it."

Hermione just nodded and they watched Ron correct the pronunciation of Wingardium Leviosa and laughed.

Six o'clock Saturday morning found Harry and his five friends standing the main Entrance Hall to Hogwarts. In the center of the entrance chamber was the Hogwarts seal, inlaid on the stone floor. Inscribed around the seal was the faint tracing of a rune inscribed pentagram with two circles inscribed outside of that.

It was quiet this early and Harry hoped to complete the ritual before anyone noticed anything unusual.

Harry affixed candles to each point of the pentagram and his friends took up positions outside of the circles.

"Don't let anyone into the pentagram no matter what happens." Harry reminded them.

Then he stood on the H in the center of the seal within the pentagram and one by one lit the candles with his wand, as the last candle was lit there was a chiming tone in the entrance hall and the four house ghosts appeared and took up positions at the cardinal points between the circles.

As they assumed their places, four house elves popped into the circle one between each ghost. The chimes sounded again.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, claim my birthright as a Founders Heir and call upon the power of Hogwarts." He then pulled out a small dagger and sliced down the palm of his left hand. He heard a noise off to his left but dared not loose his concentration.

As the blood began to pool in his hand he faced the griffin and stretched out his hand over the griffin in the seal and let a few drops fall. The chime sounded again and the magic of the castle began to buzz in his ears and vibrate though him as his blood hit the stones.

"Accept this blood as a sign of my oath of protection to Hogwarts and those within her."

He turned to face the serpent and moved his hand to drop blood on to it.

"Accept this blood as a sign of desire to strive for the betterment of Hogwarts and myself.

He turned again to his right to face Ravenclaws bird and drop his blood upon it.

"Accept this blood as a sign of devotion to the sharing of knowledge with in these halls."

One more turn left him facing the badger of Hufflepuff.

"Accept this blood as a sign of loyalty to the precepts of Hogwarts beliefs."

There was a flash and surge of power that left Harry gasping for breath. He fell to his knees and pressed his still bleeding hand to the H that he'd been standing on.

"In the name of Hogwarts and by this my blood I swear to uphold the light, to protect the innocent within these walls and to cast out the evil as is my right and duty as Founders' Heir."

The magic flared once more bathing Harry with light and love and a sense of home and belonging. Then the candles guttered out and Harry became aware of the chaos around him.

The elves bowed and popped away. The ghosts bowed and gathered together watching Dumbledore who stood angrily talking with McGonagall and several others who could only be the Board of Governors. Students stood chattering to one another in various states of dress in the doorway to the great hall, on the stairs to the upper level and in the archway to the lower levels. So much for inconspicuous thought Harry.

Harry rose from his knees drawing attention to himself and as the voices quieted. Dumbledore's rose angrily, "Just what did you think you were doing Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked around and noticed the shocked looks everyone was giving Dumbledore.

"Headmaster I was only doing what is required of me. I am descended from Founders blood, which you knew. I choose to bond with the castle, as is my right. This bond offers more protection to Hogwarts as I can now raise some of the old blood wards that have been inactive for decades."

"This is not the place to discuss this come to my office," ordered Dumbledore.

"No Headmaster I must decline. I will not submit to anymore of your manipulations. I believe the Board is here to talk to me, I see my guardian is here also and I'd like the opportunity to talk to him," Harry turned to the crowd of students, "I'm sorry that I disturbed your Saturday morning."

Dumbledore strode up to Harry a grabbed him by the arm. "You will do as I say, Mr. Potter," he spit out angrily.

There were instant protests. Ragnok growled, as did Remus Lupin standing behind him.

"Albus!" came from McGonagall and "Headmaster," from Flitwick.

Dumbledore seemed to recover himself and released Harry.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you can see that it is in your best interest to--"

A severe looking lady in a vulture hat cut him off angrily, "Albus Dumbledore that is quite enough of the this display. You know that Mr. Potter is quite right. That ritual would not have worked if he were not a Founder's Heir. I am beginning to wonder about your motives. I suggest we get started on why we are here. Mr. Potter you and your guardian may accompany me to the meeting room. I'd like a word."

Harry stepped away from Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey approached him.

"Let me see you hand first, Mr. Potter." As she took his hand she saw the cut was healed in fact there were two pale scars running the length of his palm. She nodded and let him follow Ragnok and Madam Longbottom.

Mrs. Longbottom led them though the great hall past the house tables, where some students were now eating, to the room where the tri-wizard champions had gathered.

"Tell me Mr. Potter. Did you find the ritual in your ancestral vault or elsewhere?"

"Uh I found it here at school ma'am," answered Harry, after a moments thought.

"Then we must assume that Hogwarts wanted you to bond. The ritual has been thought lost for sometime. I will not ask if you found more than this one. However I do ask that you be cautious with the knowledge."

Harry nodded thankful that he didn't have to lie to the woman.

"I saw my grandson with his wand out on your behalf. I do hope you will look out for him, Mr. Potter." She smiled and held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth, "I do realize that he is turning into a fine strong young man that is doing what he has to but I also worry. If I don't get a chance to speak with him today, do have him write."

Then she walked away to the table where the others sat leaving Harry standing with Ragnok.

_"Are you well Swift Bolt my chosen?" _asked Ragnok.

_"I am well, honored elder, I am sorry for the turmoil I caused,"_ said Harry with a slight bow.

_"If there were no turmoil I would not believe it you, chosen," said_ Ragnok with a chuckle.

Harry blushed and noticed people again staring.

"We should sit down, looks like they're getting ready to start," gesturing to seats in the front row.

Harry sat next to Remus. He leaned over and asked, "How is everything?"

Remus grinned, "Oh everything is fine. I got Dudley off the day after you left for Hogwarts. We've spoken once, he likes where he is."

Harry nodded. It hadn't been a hard decision to make. Dudley didn't really want to go back to Smelting and Harry was afraid that Voldemort might be able to track him down. After all Dudley had killed two of his Death Eaters. So Dudley had left the country to join the Grangers.

The Board called him up and questioned him about the incident resulting in his ban. He answered all their questions truthfully. Then he saw the Weasley twins. The board also questioned them. It was when they called Malfoy that Harry was surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy you were the student who was attacked. Do you believe what Mr. Potter told us is accurate?" asked a pinched faced man who seemingly didn't like Harry.

Malfoy stood up in front of the board and smirked at Harry.

"Yes sir, Potter's right, I taunted him into the fight. It's what we've been doing since we started school. A simple game of wits and one up-manship if you will, however the punishments that we've received over the years have usually fit the crimes." Here Malfoy smirked at the board. "Being banned from quidditch is cruel and unusual punishment, all of Miss Umbridges rules have been revoked except Potter's ban which affects all of us. How can we Slytherins win and gloat if we don't play against the best."

Harry's mouth was hanging open by this time. The board members thanked Malfoy and as he passed Harry he smirked and mouthed, "You owe me."

"Well then I think that covers that. I move that the ban be rescinded but that Mr. Potter be warned, violence will not be tolerated," said the pinched faced man.

"Yes I quite agree," began Dumbledore.

"Enough Albus this was of your making after all," said Mrs. Longbottom cutting him off.

She looked up and down the table and with a nod spoke to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Fred and George Weasley the Hogwarts Board of Governor rescinds the ban forbidding you to play quidditch. Now we should move on to other matters."

Dumbledore who had been moving to stand now looked frustrated.

"What other business does the board have might I ask?" he asked.

"Your tenure here Albus. There have been questions and concerns voiced by parents about some of the happenings here. What with attacks and ministry interference these past few years, well I'm sure you can understand that some action must be taken."

Dumbledore sat there with a blank look on his face and then pulled himself together.

"Surely this could be discussed privately. The students should be dismissed," he said.

"Actually we have questions for Mr. Potter. As well as you yourself Albus and for the head of houses, I notice that Professor Snape is not present, he should be called."

"Ah Professor Snape is on Sabbatical," started Dumbledore.

"Really, where?" asked Mrs. Longbottom.

"I-- that is, Severus did not inform me of his plans. I cannot contact him at this time. Perhaps if you ask Mr. Potter. I believe he was the last to see Professor Snape this summer," said Dumbledore eying Harry with frustration.

"So you are saying that you lied Albus, that you have no idea whether or not Severus Snape in dead or alive. What about the rumors that he was spying on You-Know-Who for you and he was found out?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Severus was indeed my spy in Voldemort's camp. However Mr. Potter was the one who let that fact slip."

"Yes another thing to blame on Mr. Potter, I see. So what steps have you taken to find your teacher?"

"There wasn't anything I could do with out placing Severus in possibly more danger. Mr. Potter would not…"

Here he was cut off.

"Mr. Potter," said the pinched face man, "You've heard the accusation the headmaster has made. What do you have to say about this?"

"The last time I saw Professor Snape he was fine. The night my aunt and uncle were killed the Headmaster came to my house; yelled at me for blowing the professors cover and told Professor Snape to go back to Voldemort and try to convince him that he had fooled me. It wouldn't have worked Voldemort would have killed him. The Headmaster never ask Snape how hurt he was or even if he wanted to try to return to Voldemort, just gave orders, just like he tried to give me orders. I figured if Snape wanted the Headmaster to know where he was then he'd contact him. After all he is a grown man and presumably able to make his own decisions."

Dumbledore was staring at Harry now with a thunderstruck expression.

"Harry don't you understand, Severus is in danger out there unprotected. He must return here or the Dark Mark will kill him or drive him mad, I haven't been able to enter his quarters so I know that he is not dead yet. You must tell me where he is. It is to late to send him back to Voldemort but perhaps not to late to save him. You must understand I had to do what I did, for the greater good," Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten that he was in front of a crowd.

"That's what you always say Dumbledore, the greater good. The greater good caused me to live in a cupboard half my life, the greater good got my Aunt and Uncle killed, the greater good got Sirius in Azkaban. I don't want to hear about the greater good. We are real people with lives and emotions, not chess pieces for you and Voldemort to move around. You could have stopped Tom Riddle along time ago Dumbledore. Why didn't you or were you to busy playing with other peoples live to notice one little boy crying out for help." Harry drew in a ragged breath and sat back in his seat. "You're not god and you're not right all the time and your mistakes are bigger than most."

Harry rose from his seat and left the room. He needed to be somewhere quiet. He couldn't handle Dumbledore's broken face and slumped posture any longer. It had need to be said, he only hoped he'd gotten through this time.

Gryffindor' room

A movement to Harry's right attracted his attention. Two suits of armor had come to attention and saluted with their swords. Harry noticed a door between them that he'd never seen before. He moved between the guardians and laid his left hand on the door, it recessed back and open before him.

As he stepped in to the room he realized that this must be the private room of Gryffindor. The portrait over the mantle confirmed it.

"Welcome my young Heir I'd wondered when you would be paying me a visit. Have a seat and tell me of your world," said the man with the Potter hair.

Harry looked around the room in curiosity, a desk, a few chairs before the fire, a rack with weapons, a cloak hanging from a hook with a pair of still muddy boots beneath, shelves with a few book and artifacts, the walls and floors done in red and gold.

"Greetings Lord Gryffindor, I am Harry Potter. What would you like to know?"

"Ah the usual young Heir, tell me of your battles and your conquests in both war and love," said the portrait, "and I shall tell you of mine."

Harry laughed and again began the story of his life.

Several hours later a small house elf popped in, "Pardon Master, the new Headmistress is asking Taffy to find Master Potter and say he is needed in the her office."

Harry startled but answered, "Please tell her I'll be right there, thank you Taffy."

The little elf bushed and bowed and popped away.

"I have to go, sir, with your permission I'll come again sometime."

"Of course young Harry, you as my Heir are always welcome here. If you think of a specific destination as you exit my door you will be there," spoke Godric

"Thanks," said Harry with a wave as he thought of the gargoyle and exited the room.

He came out right across the hall from the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmasters or rather Headmistress' office. He laid a hand on the gargoyle's head and it opened. He stepped on the staircase with some trepidation.

He knocked on the door and then stepped inside to face McGonagall.

"Ah Mr. Potter, come in. I wanted to speak with you about today."

"I'm sorry I walked out. Did the board have more questions for me?" said Harry sheepishly.

"No Mr. Potter it was probably good that you left when you did, though no one could find you." She eyed him for a moment. "The Headmaster has taken a retirement. Although I believe if he hadn't the board would have sacked him."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He'd never thought the board might fire Dumbledore though things would be easier with him out of the castle.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, I wanted to discuss the wards with you. You indicated this morning that there was something that could be done to strengthen them," said McGonagall.

Harry nodded, "Yes there are two rituals that can be done to strengthen the wards one by the Heads of House and one by me as Founders Heir," said Harry.

"I am familiar with the Head of House ritual Harry but it hasn't been done in a couple of decades as Professor Snape's Mark prevented it. I don't believe it can be done now even if we confirm Professor Sinistra as Slytherin Head as I cannot be Gryffindor Head and Headmistress at the same time. I had intended to continue to teach until I can do a proper search for a new Transfiguration teacher and no one else wants to be Gryffindor Head."

"Does Professor Sinistra want the Slytherin position?" asked Harry who thought that he heard she didn't.

"No, Albus promised her it was for only a short time. The only other Slytherin on staff is Trelawny and I wouldn't want to inflict her on the…" she broke off as she realized what she was saying to a student, "yes, well, that leaves us in a bit of a bind."

"I may have a solution, Professor, as a Founders Heir I can stand in for the Headmaster or Mistress if you'll take the Gryffindor spot. I can also ask Professor Snape return to the school for the ritual. As he no longer carries the Dark Mark there should be no reason why the ritual wouldn't work. He may not want to stay, you'll have to talk to him about that but I'd imagine he'd help with the ritual," Harry smirked slightly at her shock.

"I'll raise the blood wards tonight with your permission?" he said.

McGonagall just nodded as Harry left the room to prepare for the ritual. He was hungry and ritual work could take a lot out of a person. A trip to the kitchen was in order.

Revised 11/15/06


	11. Snape Returns

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Chapter 11

Snape Returns

_gobbledegook_

Harry had raised the ancient Blood ward that night and sent Hedwig off with a message to Snape. He'd said in the letter that the ritual could be done in secret and no one needed to know that the Potions Master had been involved.

The next morning the school had been in an uproar. Dumbledore's retirement had come as a shock to most and several children had been yanked from the school by their parents.

Harry had stayed out of sight, dividing his time between Rowena's room and Godric's. He'd found out several other protections available and activated them as well as a couple of interesting items. He discovered that he could cast though Gryffindor's sword.

Monday morning Harry sat at breakfast ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from most of the student body when he got a odd look on his face. Hermione noticed and asked him what was wrong. She was startled when he only grinned and got up from the table.

As he was approaching the head table the doors to the great hall burst open and in strode four men in armor. There were screeches and cries of fear from students and several of the teachers reacted with drawn wands.

Harry winked at McGonagall and turned to the new comers. The middle two figures were in black chain mail one with silver trim and black cloak with green lining, the other with gold trim and red lining. Flanking them were two with gold-bronze chain with red trim and crimson cloaks.

"Welcome gentlemen glad you could come," cried Harry in an overly friendly voice.

"We are so," said one in bronze.

"glad to be here," said the other in bronze.

"Enough you Gryffindor fools this is serious Potter," snarled Snape doffing his visored helm and reveling himself to the room amidst gasps and whispers. "We've received word, that Dark idiot is massing his troops he intends to march on Hogwarts."

Harry sobered and said, "Come with me." And turned to lead the four out of the hall, then stopped and looked over to the Headmistress.

"Sorry Professor, I'm going to have to lock down the Owlery. No messages out by anyone. May we use your office and can you have the Heads meet us there?" At her nod he continued out the door heading for her office.

McGonagall dismissed the students back to their houses canceling classes for the day, told the prefects to keep a watch on the other students and motioned for Flitwick and Sprout to come with her and bolted for her office.

She found Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and the Weasley twins already there and wondered how Harry had guessed her password.

"Severus it is so good to see you. I was quite worried when you didn't return. Mr. Potter tells me that the mark is gone?" said McGonagall laying a hand on Snape's shoulder as she entered the office.

"Yes," Severus said as he pulled back his shirtsleeve to show unmarked skin. "Potter's doing. Freed me from both my masters." There was no hint of malice or snark in the potion masters tone.

"Please sir, how long do we have?" asked Harry after a moment for the others to gawk at Snape's arm.

"Dawn tomorrow, Potter, apparently he's taking advantage of the fact that the old man is no longer here and he is very upset that you are claiming to be a Founder's Heir. He believes that he can take the bond from you and have the castle for his own," said Snape.

"With out the Mark Severus how did you come by such information?" asked Minerva.

Snape snorted and glared at the twins. "Believe it or not those two delinquents and their toys."

The twins grinned and shook hands silently congratulating each other.

"The spy cams worked?" asked Harry eagerly. The twins nodded and Harry gave a small victory dance. "So did you get his plans then?" The twins nodded once more.

Snape gave a sigh and reluctantly lifted the silencing charm he's cast on them on the way to the office.

Harry however didn't let them get started talking. "We need to do the ward ritual first and then make plans, I need to send a message to Ragnok."

"All ready done Harry, he'll be here this evening," interrupted Remus.

"Good ritual first, battle plans after, in the room of requirement."

There was a room deep in the heart of Hogwarts that only the Heads of House, Headmasters and Deputies know of. Harry was aware of it by being a Founder's Heir. Severus Snape had never been in the room due to wearing the Dark Mark. The ritual didn't take long and all the inhabitants could feel the difference in the magic that afternoon. The wards of Hogwarts were fully recharged, the unforgivables could not be cast nor could any bearing the Dark Mark enter the castle.

The defenders of Hogwarts would have to go out of the castle to defeat Voldemort.

They believed that Voldemort had approximately thirty Death Eaters, eight trolls, several dozen dementors and a score of vampires. Due to the change in the wards none would be able to enter Hogwarts proper and the Dementors would not be able to cross the outer ward boundary at the edge of Hogwarts grounds.

The centaurs feeling the change to the wards sent a representative to say that evil would not be allowed to come through the forest.

Harry consulted with McGonagall and Mad Eye Moody that afternoon on the castle defense. He had trained Harry and his friends during August and had truly not been surprised at the ease in which they had taken down the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley.

Harry felt that the one of the things that Voldemort depended on was that everyone was afraid. Harry had won three engagements in the last three months, the DoM battle, the attack on his relatives and the battle of Diagon Alley. He was no longer afraid of Voldemort.

He had spoken at length with Rowena and believed one of the rituals in her book could be used to defeat Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy approached his head of house that afternoon.

"Sir I need to know why you turned against the Dark Lord. He has yet to mark me, I was to be his spy here but Potter--" he trailed off.

"Mr. Malfoy, I joined him under compulsion. My purpose was to spy. Voldemort is a half blood; he wants to rule the purebloods and only espouses the pureblood rhetoric to bring followers. He hates everyone pureblood and muggle. Like a small child if he cannot have the world he intends to destroy it. I believe that many Death Eaters would leave his service if they could. He promises position and power yet he delivers only torture and degradation while he hides in dank cellars and has others do his dirty work." said Snape hoping to persuade the boy.

"I believe you Sir, I do not want to follow a half blood. I will not help or join Voldemort. However I will not join Potter either. I will fight him if cornered and I will celebrate if Potter wins but I won't help him," stated Draco.

Severus Snape just sneered, "That is truly Slytherin of you Mr. Malfoy."

Two score goblins arrived just after dark. The first twenty volunteers led by Ragnok himself and accompanied by Bill Weasley as liaison between the goblins and the headmistress of Hogwarts though everyone knew that Harry Potter was running the show.

The second twenty were the training cadre Harry had been training with. The goblin youths were excited to be able to go into battle for the first time. Harry questioned Battlemaster Ed about letting the youths go into danger.

_"It is their choice Swift Bolt, they have to be blooded sometime. They've finished their training, and it is up to them to live or die. It is a good day to die but a better day to force the enemy to die," _was the reply he received.

By midnight Amelia Bones had arrived with a detachment of Aurors, members of the Order of Phoenix had been trickling in called by Minerva.

The students would set out the fight in the Great Hall guarded by the DA. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny would be on the grounds interspersed with the Aurors and the goblins were to take flanking positions to either side. Snape and Remus were to stick to Harry and keep the Death Eaters off him while he dealt with Voldemort.

The teachers and Order members who were willing to fight would guard the doors and watch the rear of the advancing line opposing the Dark Lords forces. The rest of the Order would be in the infirmary ready to aid the injured.

Dobby was in command of a group of elves standing by to help the injured to the castle.

Fred and George were just finishing up placing traps and monitoring devices just inside the gates to Hogwarts when a lone figure started up the drive. They quickly followed, as they didn't want to miss the confrontation.

It was very early, just two hours before dawn when Albus Dumbledore entered the doors of Hogwarts. McGonagall was standing in the entryway.

"Albus," said McGonagall her lips set in a thin line, "if you disrupt the preparations I will stun you myself."

"I promise I will let you run this the way you see fit Minerva. I am only here to help protect the students," he said eyes twinkling.

"I'm not the one in charge Albus, Harry Potter is the one you must listen to and not upset," she said forcefully.

"I do not believe that Harry is ready for a confrontation with Voldemort, Minerva you must try to talk him out of facing him yet."

"You never learn Albus, keep your mouth shut. I am warning you." Then she escorted Dumbledore into the Great Hall where preparations were well underway.

Dumbledore was amazed to see goblins in traditional battle armor relaxing with hot drink and food, most of his Order were listening to last minute instructions from Alastor Moody, the Aurors were also having food, as were another group of humans wearing goblin armor.

"You've acquired a number of new allies Minerva, well done, I am curious what you've done with the wards, as I attempted to portkey in and was unable to," said Dumbledore trying to identify the people in the goblin armor.

"Not my allies Albus, Mr. Potters, he is responsible for the wards as well. As a Founders Heir the wards are now stronger that they have been in decades," said McGonagall with a smirk.

At that moment Dumbledore identified Severus Snape in goblin armor and his jaw dropped.

"Severus" he said as he started toward the group. Before he got half way across the room half a dozen wands were trained on him.

"If you try anything stupid, old man I'll kill you myself, Professor Snape is under my protection," said Harry Potter who was dressed in traditional goblin armor as he stepped between Snape and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was stunned; this was not a boy but a powerful man, how had this happened and why had he not noticed?

"I was merely happy to see Professor Snape, Harry, I was worried about him, as you should know."

"Look if you're here to help fine. If you're here to try to take control or criticize then leave. I haven't got the time to deal with you," said Harry turning back to the parchment he'd been looking at.

Dumbledore looked around for support and found only wands. He discovered that the people in goblin armor were in fact Harry's friends. He backed away watching the easy give and take between Severus and Harry something he never thought to see. He turned back to Minerva.

"When did Severus return Minerva, was he with Voldemort the entire time? This information may be a trap if it came from Severus. I need to speak with him," said Dumbledore urgently.

"Albus really, Mr. Potter removed Severus's Dark Mark and he has been in hiding from both you and Voldemort. You treated him rather shabbily after all. I quite understand why he didn't return to you. We performed the Head of House warding ritual this morning," said McGonagall with a large smirk.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Harry removed the Dark Mark, are you sure?"

McGonagall nodded, "I've seen his arm Albus. Harry gave him a choice apparently, one that you did not? He offered to let him leave the country and the war behind once the mark was removed. Severus has agreed however to return for at least this year with the provision that he does not have to see you. I will warn you now to leave the man alone."

Dumbledore gaped at her and finally nodded. "Very well, what would you have me do Minerva?"

Alastor Moody spoke up, "You can take a place on the line with the Aurors and the kids Albus if you are serious about helping. You'd best not interfere with Harry though. He knows what he is doing and has a plan. If you cannot keep from interfering then you should stay up to the door with the teachers. I spent a month training him and his friends Albus they're good, some of the best I've ever trained. They could be hired in to the Auror Department now, if they were out of school. That Longbottom boy is better than Frank ever was."

"Why did you not tell me you were in contact with Harry this summer Alastor? That you were training him?" asked Dumbledore in confusion.

"You didn't need to know Albus, I was asked by the Head of the DMLE to quietly train some at risk children in self defense. When I met with Potter the first time he asked me not to tell you. You were already being irrational about the boys disappearance." He leveled a glare at the old man. "Potter told me the prophecy Albus and exactly when you shared it with him."

Dumbledore nodded thinking for a moment watching Harry converse in gobbledegook with an old scarred goblin and then have a word with an Auror and realized that he had been wrong about a great many things for some time. He realized that there was only one thing he could possibly do to redeem himself in the eyes of many of his friends and with Harry. He made a decision, the fate of the Wizarding World rested on one boy's shoulders, it was time to let Harry lead, time to let his sink or swim.

"Mr. Potter?" as Harry looked toward him Dumbledore pulled his wand and sank to one knee, "On my life and my magic I pledge you my support, I swear to follow your will and obey your orders in this coming battle." Dumbledore's magic flared around him as the oath took effect.

Several people gasped and Harry straightened, "I accept your oath Mr. Dumbledore and thank you."

The final preparations had been made and Harry spoke to the room.

"Voldemort and his forces will be here soon. Does everyone have a partner? I want you all to work in pairs.

"You haven't assigned me a partner, Lad," said Mad Eye.

"You could stay up to the doors with the Order and keep them in line," said Harry with a grin.

"Now see here Potter, you can't keep me out of this bloody fight," said the affronted Moody.

"All right," Harry looked around, "Will you partner with Mr. Dumbledore, then?"

Moody eyed Dumbledore a moment and nodded.

"Ok take the end of the line between Blackthorne and Battlemaster Ed's cadre. Keep an eye on that flank. Oh and Mad Eye, try not to lose any more pieces of yourself. You're already ugly enough," said Harry with a grin.

Moody nodded once more with a twisted grin and gestured Dumbledore to him and moved to speak with the scarred old goblin.

"If our information is correct our force is a bit bigger than Voldemort's. I know that we can take him. The death eaters will be casting Unforgivables. Remember that physical objects can block them. Stunning spells and kiddy jinxes are not what you need to be using as they can be undone to easily. If you think that you will not be able to permanently curse our opponents then speak up now. There is no shame in not being able to kill but I would rather not see you killed, either."

Harry scanned the faces looking at him. They were resolute.

"We can win this tonight. I intend this to be the last battle of the second rise of Voldemort, to victory!" yelled Harry raising a fist.

"To Victory!" they thundered in reply.

Revised 11/15/06


	12. Battle of Hogwarts

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Chapter 12

Battle of Hogwarts

_'gobbledegook'_

The sky was beginning to lighten in the east as Voldemort's forces portkeyed in just beyond the gates to the grounds.

"Harry, they're here, just beyond the gates. No sign of intrusion elsewhere," said one twin looking at a laptop screen. The twins had planted several of their cameras around the edge of the outer wards. Marauder Magical Munitions had great plans to revolutionize the magic world with the mix of magic and muggle technology they had come up with.

Harry nodded and announced to the room, "Voldemort and his forces are just outside the gates. It looks as if he intends to just walk up to the front door." He grinned evilly. "I think he's in for quite a surprise."

"They're moving Harry," said the other twin. "We have confirmation; forty DE's, twelve trolls, two giants, dementors are massing to cross the ward edge now. Cannot confirm number of vampires."

Harry waved a hand and the assembled troops moved out the doors.

McGonagall and the head's of houses with Sinistra acting for Snape began to call the students to the Great Hall where they would be the most protected.

The dementors would not be able to cross the outer wards as the ancient blood wards would have a very disastrous effect on them.

As the forces of light existed the main doors of Hogwarts they could see the wards flaring as the dementors tried to cross, each dementor becoming a flaming cloak fluttering to the ground. The ones who gave up would still eventually have to be dealt with but with out the guiding force of Voldemort, Harry hoped they would return to Azkaban.

The two cadres of goblins ran into the darkness to take up flanking positions to either side of the advancing forces. They were armed with cross bows and hoped to fire several volleys of cross fire before switching to their main weapon of choice, axe or sword, for a more hands on approach.

As the first of the death eaters hit the traps just inside the gates Harry's troops formed a skirmish line before the castle. He wanted Voldemort to come to him across the trapped ground between the flanking goblins. They more of the enemy that they could take down at a distance the more of his people might live to see the dawn.

The giants were advancing rapidly as were the barely visible vampires. The goblin cadres let fly with several volleys of cross bow bolts, taking out over half the advancing vampires and enraging the giants.

Moody nudged Dumbledore and the two of them concentrated on one giant while on the other end of the line Neville and Auror Shacklebolt took out the other.

The trolls had split to the sides going after the goblins and shrieks, battle cries and screams sounded in the darkness.

Neville Longbottom was feeling pretty good for being scared out of his wits. The Battle of Hogwarts had begun. He could hear the goblins and trolls fighting off to his right.

Then he saw one of the attacking giants coming his way. With a look at Kingsley Shacklebolt his assigned partner they launched an attack on the giant. Conjunctivitis curse on the eyes and then directed overpowered cutting hexes at the neck.

Neville was a very strong wizard and together they brought down the giant.

The Death Eaters charged toward them screaming killing curses. Neville's training had covered this. He dodged and engorged several pebbles to use as shields. His transfiguration skills weren't as good as he'd like but Engorio and banishing he could do well.

Then one of the screaming death eaters threw off their mask and screamed, "Oh little baby Longbottom, come and play."

Neville sucked in his breath took one step forward and cast multiple Reductos, Bella dodged and opened her mouth to taunt him once more and moved into the next Reducto curse.

Neville smirked and yelles, "Constant Vigilance, bitch," as he hit her with several binding charms and a boils hex.

He heard his partner Kingsley cursing someone and turned only to have his attention snagged by seeing Harry Potter facing off with Voldemort.

Voldemort followed just behind his death eaters watching his forces be decimated by what he believed at first to be school children.

He screamed at his death eaters, "Kill them, Kill them all!"

The advancing death eaters began to fire killing curses and the Aurors and students began to dodge and duck, and to send back Reductos and cutting hexes.

Harry's friends had all witnessed Harry's memory of Dumbledore's battle with Voldemort in the ministry over the summer and had practiced their transfiguration skills. Each of them had a bag of pebbles and specific spell they liked to block those unforgivables.

The Death Eaters who were unused to their prey fighting back were confused and panicked when their killing curses were blocked. This was to be their undoing. As they faltered in the their advance.

Harry spoke in a loud voice, "What's wrong Tom. Afraid to face me?"

Voldemort who had begun to back toward the gates as his followers fell, stopped and screamed, "Don't call me that Potter. I am Lord Voldemort the greatest Dark Lord of all time and I will defeat you."

Then he launched the killing curse toward Harry who calmly sidestepped it and launched back a Reducto from the sword of Gryffindor.

"Come now, you can do better than that Tom."

"Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra," cried Voldemort.

Harry dodged and danced his way past those spells. Firing off Reductos and Diffindos that splashed against Voldemort's shields.

In the mean time Snape and Lupin engaged the two death eaters that had remained with Voldemort, when they tried to circle around.

Voldemort grinned evilly and hissed, "You can't beat me Potter even with that sword you're wielding." As he fired off an Avada, not at Harry, but at one of the men in the black armor, the man dodged and fell his helmet flying off.

Voldemort screamed in rage as he recognized Severus Snape and in that moment of distraction Harry struck.

Phfft, phfft, phftt. The paint ball gun spat three times. The acid filled pellets hit home and Voldemort began to scream.

As the dark lord dropped his wand and began to claw as his face, Harry lunged forward and skewered him with Gryffindor's sword, which began to glow as Harry began to chant.

"I claim justice on Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. I cast out this evil from the world. By the right of light I cast out this evil. By the right of magic I cast out this evil. By the right of justice I cast out this evil. In the name of Hogwarts and the innocent I cast out this evil and accept the judgment of magic."

Light and magic washed over both of them and they rose into the air. The wards flared, the blood red sun peeked over the horizon tinting the scene red as Harry and Voldemort swirled together. The air and magic around them grew denser and sparkled with power and with an explosion of light and sound Harry collapsed to the ground and Voldemort dissolved into dust and vapor.

The remaining Death Eaters turned to run and were bound and captured and the goblins finished off the remaining trolls.

Harry woke to loud discussions in the infirmary.

"You aren't supposed to be here Dumbledore. You are not coming in here while Harry is sleeping. You are not getting near Professor Snape either. When Harry wakes up I'll let him know that you want to talk to him but it's up to him whether he sees you or not." said Neville Longbottom from the doorway.

"I was feeling perfectly fine, woman until you started poking and prodding. I have my own potions for oww! Damnation woman," snarled Snape from somewhere off to his right.

"Honestly Ron, you came through that whole mess without a scratch and then you have to show off and drop a troll's club on your own foot. Here drink this. It's Skele-Gro of course, oh do grow up Ron, honestly you whine like a three year old," said Hermione off to the left.

_I warned you, Grignack not to advance to fast. This is the reason why I am a Battlemaster and you are a trainee. Perhaps you've earned a new name?" _said Battlemaster Ed

_"But Honored Elder, I do not think that Arrow in the Ass is a good name at all. That pile of dross wasn't watching where he was aiming,"_ whined the goblin youth.

"Don't rightly know lass, didn't even feel it when it happened. Stopped for a breather and looked down and discovered that I was missing three fingers on my left hand. I doubt Potter will ever let me live it down," said Mad Eye in a morose tone.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to open his eyes to the chaos around him. Instead he thought about the confrontation with Voldemort. He knew he would have to explain what he'd done sooner or later and at that moment, later was sounding pretty good.

His eyes shot open and he sat up when he realized that he was not hearing a very important voice amid the chaos.

Harry looked around wildly until he found Ragnok sitting quietly beside his bed and Remus standing nearby watching Madam Pomfrey poke at Severus's leg.

He lay back with a sigh.

_"Ah, Swift Bolt my chosen, you are awake. Are you well?"_ ask Ragnok.

_"I am well, Honored Elder, are you well also?" _asked Harry.

_"Yes Swift, I am well. We were victorious in battle and you have achieved a great victory."_

"Ah Mr. Potter back with us I see," said Madam Pomfrey, "let me look at you."

He grinned up at her, "I'm fine ma'am."

"I'll be the judge of that."

When she was though poking and prodding him and he had distracted her long enough to see Snape sneak from the room with Remus Lupin he turned to Neville.

"All right there Neville?" he asked.

"I'm good Harry, I got Lestrange," Neville said, "I thought you'd want to know."

Harry nodded and grinned at Neville.

"Oh Dumbledore wants to see you, uh, Madam Bones too."

Harry pulled the covers over his head, Neville laughed.

Sometime later after Madam Pomfrey declared him fit. He was speaking to Amelia Bones and Professor McGonagall in the Headmistress office having avoided Dumbledore, when the outer wards pinged.

McGonagall sat up straight with a strange look on her face.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" she exclaimed.

Harry smirked, "That was someone with the Dark Mark crossing the outer wards. If we hurry we can see them bounce off the inner wards at the main door. As I said no one wearing the mark can enter the school." He rose and walking quickly from the room.

McGonagall and Bones looked at each other and then ran from the room to catch up to Harry.

The three of them did indeed make it to the entrance hall before the party of people coming up from the gates.

Unfortunately they had, by running in the halls, attracted quite a bit of attention.

So it was a large gathering who were entertained by Cornelius Fudge, soon to be ex-Minister of Magic and his aide, the toad like Delores Umbridge, bouncing off the ward in the doorway to collapse with a bright green glowing dark mark hovering over them.

A/N: Here is a definition for you, dross: The scum that forms on the surface of molten metal as a result of oxidation. I thought this a particularly appropriate insult for a goblin

Revised 11/15/06


	13. Happily Ever After?

There is Only Power 

By Loralee

Chapter 13

Happily Ever After?

The Order of Merlin Awards ceremony was being held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The information that those with the Dark Mark could not enter Hogwarts had been with held and a detachment of Aurors was greeting attendees at the entryway.

Harry sat at the head table and watched the ebb and flow of people in the room. Ragnok and a small goblin contingent stood off to one side making snide comments about wizards in gobbledegook.

Dumbledore continued to pursue Snape to apologize, supposedly. Every time the old man had gotten close in the last week Harry or one of his friends had interfered. Even the other teachers and McGonagall had gotten in on it. McGonagall had finally made Dumbledore leave the castle for the remainder of the week, unfortunately they had to let him back in tonight.

Snape was even now skillfully evading him and oh yes, Dumbledore was snagged by an elderly witch hanging on his arm with a predatory gleam in her eye. Harry shuttered and then saw the gleeful, evil smirk of the potions master as he regarded his handiwork. It would take the old man sometime to shake off the husband hunter.

Neville was standing in the rear of the room with his grandmother being introduced to several people. Neville had complained his Gran was getting marriage offers for him but he'd put his foot down, he would marry for love and in his own time. He'd been very surprised when his Gran had meekly agreed and then turned down the offers.

Hermione was talking with McGonagall and the old witch from the OWL testing. Harry was afraid to find out what that might be about.

Madam Bones was speaking with some other members of the Wizengamot. She was the forerunner for Minster. Dumbledore had tried to get Harry to support his choice for Minister but Harry had just shaken his head and walked away.

Luna was speaking with Rita Skeeter who was holding a quill. Harry shuddered slightly at what the two might get up to but had confidence that Luna would be able to rein in Rita.

Most of the Weasley's were there. Percy still had not made up with his parents and was currently unemployed in the wake of the massive shake up at the Ministry.

Then there were the hangers on, those people who stood around the fringes of each little group trying to look like they belonged.

Voldemort once told him that 'there was no good or evil there was only power and those to weak to seek it'. Harry decided that in a way he was right. There was only power but the good or evil was in the choices one made to seek it. Voldemort made the choice to do evil to seek power. Dumbledore also choose to seek power possibly with good intentions to begin with but still ended with evil being done.

Harry was aware that he had power now and his choices would be his legacy for good or evil.

Snape came up and sat down beside Harry.

"Potter," was all he said.

"Professor," answered Harry.

"What will you do now?" asked Snape.

"You're the first to ask that, you know? I haven't a clue for the long term. In the short term I think I will continue school, play quidditch, and, umm, maybe get a girlfriend. What about you Professor?"

"I have agreed to teach you dunderheads for another year. Although I believe I will be taking on an apprentice, someone to teach the lower levels. Which will mean I will have some time to do research. I have several projects in mind," stated Snape.

Harry nodded and looked out over the crowd once more. A midst the swirl and eddies there were happy people smiling and laughing and for now, that was good enough.

Revised 11/15/06


End file.
